PORQUE NO PUEDO ALEJARME DE TI
by Hermy.Vulturi8
Summary: Ya pasaron 15 años desde que los vulturis fueron a Forks, todo va normal en la vida de los Cullen pero un dia Rosalie, Alice y Renesmee son secuestradas, alli la vida de Nessie cambiara totalmente al conocer a un vampiro que la enamorara perdidamente...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo1: recuerdos**

**RENESMEE POV**

** estaba soñando con mi jake, cuando me desperté sobresaltada, miro la hora, la una de la mañana, **_**bueno, será mejor intentar dormir de nuevo, **_**pensé, pero intente e intente y no pude, **_**y si me pongo a recordar? si, me pondré a recordar.**_

**Mi nombre es renesmee carlie Cullen swan, y soy hija de isabella Marie swan, mas conocida como bella Cullen, y edward Anthony masen Cullen, ellos son muy hermosos, a pesar de ser vampiros, siento que si fueran humanos, serian aun hermosos, incluso mas… (Aunque sea imposible) mi padre, tiene el pelo cobrizo y los ojos por supuesto, dorados, el tiene el asombroso (pero a veces irritante) poder de leer mentes, toca muuuuy bien el piano, mi madre, tiene el pelo marrón chocolate, hasta la cintura y los ojos iguales a los de mi padre, su don me ayuda mucho, tiene un escudo para habilidades mentales…**

**mis tíos son un punto aparte, mi tía alice, es pequeña, y parece una duende, su pelo es corto, con las puntas hacia afuera, su don es el mas maravilloso... con razón los vulturis la quieren, ella puede ver el futuro, lo se, es sorprendente, su gusto por la moda es casi imposible, por eso, cada vez que me viste, mi nombre es barbie nessie... mi tío jasper es mi tío favorito, es alto y leonino... puede controlar las emociones, sin el, yo ya estaría loca. mi tía rosalie, es la belleza en carne y hueso, su cabello dorado, le llega hasta la cintura, es mi gran confidente, ya sea para comer un dulce o escaparme a ver a mi novio y hombre lobo jake, mi tía rose me ayuda, es como mi segunda mamá, mi tío emmett, a pesar de ser el hermano mas grande de la familia, es el mas infantil e inmaduro de todos, su don es la fuerza, es como un gran oso, y su dia consiste en hacer bromas, jugar con la playstation y hacer el amor con mi tía rose... y mis adorados abuelos; los amo tanto, mi abuelita esme, con su cara en forma de corazón, hace la comida mas maravillosa del mundo y mi abuelo carlisle, es doctor, y el primer cullen de la familia, gracias a el somos ``vegetarianos´´, ahora que ya acabe de presentar a mi familia, terminare de presentarme a mi, soy una mezcla de mis padres, ya que tengo los rulos de mi abuelo charlie, pero el color de cabello de papa, cobrizo... mis ojos, son lo que mi padre adora de mi, son color chocolate, como mi madre cuando era humana, desde que mi Jacob me había dicho que estaba imprimado de mí, estábamos de novios.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Eran las 2 de la tarde y sonaba el teléfono, mi tía alice corrió a atender...**

**-¡ness, el perrito al teléfono!- dijo la duende.**

**-¡ya voy, tía!- fue mi respuesta.**

**Cuando llegue, luego de tres segundos (aproximadamente) mi tía alice dijo muy irritada -¿porque tardaste tanto? no ves que estoy perdiendo mi muy valioso tiempo? tengo que ir al centro comercial!-**

**-¡ayer fuiste al centro comercial, y dejaste a todas las tiendas vacias!- dijimos a coro**

**- siento haberla retrasado madame, digo, pixie!- dije muerta de la risa.**

**-¡renesmee carlie cullen swan! ¡vuelve a decirme asi y dejare que bella te vista todos los dias!-yo, con cara de verdadero panico, iba a decir algo, pero la duende, digo, la pixie (XD) se apresuro a añadir- ¡si, hablo enserio, asi que toma el telefono o comenzamos ahora mismo!-**

**-¡ahhhhhhhh! ni loca, dame ya el telefono pixie! upss! los siento tia-**

**-¿pueden darnos algo de privacidad?- pregunte**

**- por supuesto que si, hija, pero si el chucho te ofende, dime, que lo mato con mis propias manos- dijo mi papi orgulloso.**

**-¡papa!- grite enojada, mientras se apresuraban a salir.**

**-ok, ya puedo hablar jake, ¿que ocurre?- le pregunte a mi lobo favorito.**

**-ness, esta tarde tienes algo planeado?-**

**-no jake, porque?-**

**-ahh, pues, porque queria preguntarte si querias reunirte conmigo- **

**-¡claro, jake, ¿a que hora, donde?- le pregunte muy rapido**

**-a las 5 y media de la tarde te parece? ven a la push, te llevare a mi lugar favorito y ultra-secreto, nadie lo sabe-admitio orgulloso**

**-excepto todos y cada uno de tus amigos-**

**-claro que no!, no pienso en eso cuando soy lobo, ahh, y vente bien bonita, digo, mas de lo que eres-**

**no habia terminado de hablar que senti que habia enrojecido.**

**-ok- añadi ruborizada- adios jake-**

**-adios nessie-**

**colgue y exclame -¡tia alice, te necesito con urgencia!- cuando habia terminado de decir la frase ya me hallaba sentada en mi cama y sepultada por toda la ropa de mi armario...**

**-¡ness!, vamos ayudame a elegir entre estos 3 conjuntos pooooorfis!- dijo la pixie haciendo un pucherito.**

**el primero era un vestido amarillo de volados arriba de la rodilla con la cintura marcada y unas botinetas negras con hebillas plateadas, el segundo era un shortcito negro, una remera rosa fuerte con volados y unas gladiadoras negras y el tercer conjunto, era una pollera de jean ajustada, una remera larga color celeste y unas gladiadoras plateadas**

**-mmm... me gustan los tres, pero elegire el vestido y las botinetas-**

**-¡excelente ese atuendo era mi favorito!-**

**-¿y el maquillaje y el peinado?-**

**-estoy en eso-**

**luego de varias horas, ya estaba lista, mi maquillaje de ojos era celeste y azul, mis labios tenian un gloss rosa muy suave, que hacian ver mis labios muy sexies y besables...**

**y mi cabello, pues, tia alice le habia puesto crema para peinar y mis rizos se habian transformado en rulos muy bien marcados...**

**cuando baje, mi tio emmett empezo a burlarse de mi**

**-oye, y porque ese perro merece tanta preparacion?- dijo en tono burlon**

**yo senti mis mejillas llamear-ahh, pues, yo-yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, ¡adios!-**

**-yo te llevo hija- dijo mi papa fingiendo ser optimista, pero yo sabia que estaba enojado, celoso y muuuuuy preocupado por lo que jacob me diria**

**-no gracias, prefiero conducir uno de mis autos...**

**cuando digo uno de mis autos, lo digo porque en todos y cada uno de mis cumpleaños me regalaban uno... decidi ir en el ferrari celeste, simplemente porque a jake, ese le encantaba...**

**cuando llegue, jacob me recibio muy bien vestido y... ¡estaba peinado!**

**-hola, jake, wow, veo que te peinaste!-**

**-por supuesto que si- dijo con expresion engreida**

**-¿vamos?- dijo el**

**-aja-**

**mientras el conducia mi ferrari, tomo mi mano, y mi corazon latio desbocado pues hacia mucho que estaba enamorada de el, el lo noto y sonrio con dulzura.**

**comenzamos a hablar y vi donde estabamos, era hermoso, era un lugar en un bosque con un estanque rodeado de piedras y flores en el medio...**

**-jake-dije con lagrimas en los ojos-es hermoso**

**-y es nuestro lugar secreto-**

**yo me limite a sonreir con ternura**

**-ness, yo, debo decirte algo muy importante-**

**-dilo ya jake-**

**-ok, yo estoy imprimado de alguien-**

**-¡¿que?!- dije echa una bestia-¡no!-y me prepare para correr derecho a casa**

**pero el me agarro del brazo muy fuerte y yo no podia soltarme, en realidad podia, pero no queria lastimarlo**

**-ness, yo estoy imprimado de ti, te amo-**

**-¡oh, jake!-dije llorando a lagrima viva-yo-yo est-estoy enamorada de t-ti**

**-nessie, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto**

**-dios, jake, ¡por supuesto que si!-grite a todo pulmon y el me intento besar, pero le corri mis labios y lo bese en la mejilla**

**-quiero que mi primer beso sea especial, muy especial, y no una cosa que debe tomarse a la ligera, ¿ok?-**

**-de acuerdo, pero sera conmigo, ¿lo prometes?-**

**-lo prometo jake-**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**y luego, me dormi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 la caza y el chico soñado**

** estaba soñando con un hermoso, pero raro chico, cuando mi mama me desperto...**

**-hija-dijo mama-estas despierta?**

**-si, mami- le respondi**

**-ok, vistete que desayunas y te vas de caza con tus tias-**

**-de acuerdo, ahorita voy-**

** pero en vez de cambiarme me puse a recordar al precioso chico de mis sueños: su cabello color miel, parecia muy suave, sus labios carnosos me tentaban a besarlo, su piel, blanca como la nieve lo hacian ver aun mas hermoso (si era posible) y sus ojos rojos, lo hacian ver muy sexy y misterioso, un segundo, la piel, la belleza, el color de ojos... ¡era un vampiro! de pronto caí, me habia enamorado de alguien que no era mi jake, y esa persona era un vampiro come-humanos.**

**ignore ese pensamiento y corri a ducharme.**

**pense en ponerme una mini de jean, pero eso seria incomodo al cazar, asi que opte por un short color rosa, una remera celeste muuuuy palida de una sola manga y unas zapatillas-botitas negras, mi cabello lo deje al natural**

**baje y mi padre y mi tia alice me empezaron a acosar con preguntas sobre mi sueño**

**-hija, ¿conoces al muchacho de tu sueño?-dijo enojado**

**-no, edward, pero no se como, ni cuando, ni donde, pero lo hara- respondio tia alice**

**-¡¿que?!, trata de ver algo mas!-le respondio desesperado**

**-no puedo, me estan bloqueando su mente, y con nessie cerca menos-contesto-pero eso no importa, anda, nessie, come y vamonos de caza-**

**comi unos deliciosos panqueques con dulce de leche que me hizo mi abue esme y salimos de caza**

**mi tia rose cazo un enorme oso pardo, mi tia alice un puma y yo un guepardo (XD), cuando terminamos, me preguntaron sobre el sueño a toda velocidad**

**luego de que me preguntaran mucho rato y yo no les contara nada, cedi**

**-de acuerdo, tomense de las manos que les muestro el sueño-**

**-siiiii!- exclamaron a la vez-**

**se los termine de mostrar y sus caras mostraban horror, pero luego la duende me hablo**

**-nessie, tu conoces a ese chico no?-**

**-mmm... creo que no, ustedes si?**

**ambas soltaron suspiros de alivio**

**-si, lo conocen, diganme su nombre ahora!-**

**POV ALICE**

**_le digo o no le digo? mmm, contemplare su futuro, me duele la cabeza, tratare de concentrarme mejor... no, mejor no le digo... sera mejor para ella_**

**POV NESSIE**

**-mmm, no, he visto que cuando se conozcan sera mejor asi- dijo mi irritante tia alice con una angelical sonrisa**

**cuando iba a replicar, mi tia alice gritó**

**-¡noooooooooooooooooooo!-**

**mi tia rose estuvo a punto de decir algo pero unos brazos enormes, (no tanto como los de mi tio emmett) la agarraron por detras. a mi tia alice, tambien, aunque los brazos no eran tan gruesos.**

**-corre ness!-gritaron ambas yo asustada, eche a correr en direccion a mi casa, pero, no llegue ni a la mitad del bosque, cuando unos brazos helados me agarraron, tenia la capucha baja, y descubri al ser mas hermoso que vi en toda mi existencia, su cabello color miel, sus ojos rojos, sus labios carnosos y su piel fria y blanca, **_**un momento, el es el muchacho hermoso de mis sueños, ¡es un vulturi! imposible!.**_** le pegue una patada y como un milagro, me solto, corri durante un rato, pero mi parte humana necesitaba descansar, asi que corri un poco mas y descanse sentada en una roca, pero todo paso tan deprisa que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, de atras, surgieron muchas figuras con capas, una de ellas desprendia un olor dulzon, pero no empalagante, en su medida justa, ese vampiro me atrapo, y para impedir que me escapara otras figuras me rodearon, el me cargo en brazos como si fuera un bebe, yo solo me limitaba a llorar, los vulturis comenzaron a correr, cuando estabamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyeran el me susurró**

**-no te preocupes, no las dañaremos, no lo permitire- su voz me dejo maravillada, era suave, dulce, armoniosa, mas hermosa que la de cualquier miembro de mi familia, pense que deberia haber sido fria, distante pero me lo susurro casi con ternura.**

**-¡¿no lo permitiras idiota?!-exclame incapaz de contenerme mas-¡¿que acaso eres un vulturi compasivo?! como no! sueltame tarado! ¡papa! ¡mama!!**

**no pude continuar descargandome ya que el me tapo la boca con la mano, yo lo mordi, pero el chico de mis sueños en vez de retorcerse de dolor se echo a reir**

**-¿de que te ries pedazo de inutil?-**

**-¡me jajaja! ¡me has echo cosquillas! ¡para ya!- su risa era como las campanas, era hermosa.**

**yo lo segui torturando, pero comence a sentir un gran dolor, hubiera preferido morir, comence a chillar y el dolor no paraba mas, pero luego de un momento, que me parecieron siglos el ceso.**

**ALEC POV**

**de un momento al otro la hermosa niña que llevaba en mis brazos comenzo a chillar y a retorcerse en mis brazos, yo la deje en el suelo con la maxima delicadeza posible y le dije a chelsea**

**-por favor chelsea, cuidala mientras voy a hablar con mi adorada hermana (¿se nota el sarcasmo?)-**

**-claro que la cuidare, no te preocupes, alec-**

**-gracias-dije tratando de impedir que las lagrimas salieran, sabiendo que era imposible.**

**-¡jane!-le grite, la bruja me miro con una cara de niña inocente, yo corri a velocidad imposible y la tire al suelo ahorcandola, la hubiera matado, de no haber sido porque santiago, afton y otros nos agarraron a jane y a mi para impedir la pelea, pero como yo estaba desquiciado me libere de ellos sin necesidad de usar mi poderoso don.**

**agarre a mi supuesta ``hermana´´ y la lleve lejos para tener unas cuantas charlitas**

**-¿que haces idiota? como te atreves?-**

**-la he ayudado alec, no te das cuenta? demetri y heidi se han dado cuenta de su ``amistad´´, por asi decirlo, de no haber sido por mi ahorita mismo la pequeña cullen estaria muerta!- dijo muy enojada**

**-ok, pero no lo repitas-**

**luego de esta pequeña conversacion con mi hermanita corri y corri hasta que , las vi a ellas,chelsea y renesmee,sus ojitos estaban entreabiertos, al verme se abrieron y vi a los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto en toda mi existencia, en un movimiento muy rapido, se puso de pie, pero, no se como, perdio el equilibrio, y yo la agarre antes de que su pequeña cabeza tocara el suelo, y nuestros rostros quedaron a un centimetro de distancia, ella se puso roja, y luego se alejo muy despacio de mi, luego dijo**

**-gracias, desconocido-**

**yo me parti de la risa hasta no poder mas, despues le conteste**

**-soy alec, mucho gusto-**

**-renesmee cullen- le bese la mano como todo buen caballero (XD) y ella se sonrojo, yo sonrei de manera tierna.**

**-¡alec, vamos, hay que correr hasta volterra antes de medianoche!-me grito demetri, yo le gruñi. eran las 19:30, a la mitad del trayecto, renesmee se durmio en mis brazos, yo escuche que comenzaba a hablar en sueños, por lo que me aleje de demetri y heidi para que no oyeran tanto.**

**-alec, alec, te quiero-eso me dejo boquiabierto, y a jane y felix tambien,ellos me miraron muy sorprendidos.**

**-eso lo dijo renesmee?- me pregunto felix**

**-ehh, creo que si-admiti avergonzado.**

**toque su mano para ver sus sueños y lo que vi me avergonzo, pero a la vez me gusto mucho... en su sueño habia una colina con muchas flores, y en el centro estabamos ella y yo, besandonos.**

**-¡alec, ella te quiere!-me dijo muy feliz jenny.**

**-¿tu la quieres?- me dijeron ambos a la vez.**

**-¡por supuesto que si!-grito desde lejos alice, maldita adivina-enana de jardin-loca por las compras-cullen pense, pero no lo dije**

**-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, si, la quiero, y mucho, es solo que se que ella ama al chucho, yo no tengo oportunidad- dije derrotado y bajando mi cabeza.**

**-claro que si!-exclamo la insoportable alice-enana-cullen**

**-uf, por favor, jenny, felix, basta de hablar de esto, ¿entendiste adivina cullen?-**

**-¡si señor malhumorado y enamorado de mi sobrina!- iba a añadir algo mas pero yo le gruñi, y se callo**

**llegamos a volterra y fuimos a ver a aro, cayo y marco.**

**-excelente!-exclamo aro radiante de felicidad.**

** -llevenlas al calabozo- dijo marco con su voz indiferente**

**-pero por las dudas les pondremos custodios- **

**-¡bien pensado cayo!, veamos... si, jane, tu custodiaras a alice, felix, tu a rosalie y alec, tu a renesmee- mi corazon dio un vuelco.**

**las llevamos al calabozo y pronto, renesmee se desperto sobresaltada.**


	3. en prisión

**hola gente! Es muy corto, lo se, pero el siguiente sera mas largo, gracias a las dos personitas muy especiales que dejaron reviews… y aquí les dejo el capitulo, disfruten!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo 3: en prisión**

**RENESMEE POV**

**Me desperté y note unos ojos rojos mirándome, me puse en posición defensiva, pero luego descubrí que era alec, me relaje un poco, **_**¿que haces ness? tu estas frente a uno de los vampiros mas peligros del mundo y tu te relajas, muy bueno de tu parte.**_

**-jaja! no tienes que temerme muñequita de porcelana-me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.**

**-¿pero que?- no pude terminar ya que vi que el tenia mi mano en su rostro, yo me avergoncé mucho, porque ni siquiera había sentido su fría piel, se sentía muy natural, de un momento al otro me sentí mareada, y descubrí que había olvidado respirar**

**-¡no vuelvas a llamarme así, mi nombre es renesmee carlie cullen swan, alias: ness!-le dije entre enojada y divertida.**

**Pude apreciar de vuelta su musical risa**

**-yo te digo como se me da la gana, MUÑEQUITA DE PORCELANA!-**

**-¿puedo ir de caza? aun tengo sed-**

**-no lo se, ven lo consultare con aro-**

**El me tomo de la mano, y sentí una corriente eléctrica por toda mi piel, yo la solté, y el entonces dijo**

**-mmm... ya que te resistes- me cargo en brazos como había pasado en el secuestro y corrió a velocidad inhumana hacia el salón principal, antes de abrir la puerta me bajó y me dijo muy bajo**

**-compórtate- le gruñí**

**Se abrieron las puertas y aro vino rápidamente a recibirnos**

**-renesmee!, veo que ahora estas despierta!- dijo muy rápidamente**

**-si, aro, ¿puedo ir de caza?-**

**-eso ya lo discutiremos luego, ven, dame tu mano querida-**

**Me acerque temerosa y le di mi mano y me quede mirando sus ojos color borgoña, luego de mas o menos 15 minutos me soltó la mano**

**-mmm... que pensamientos de lo mas interesantes renesmee, ahora, nos das un minuto para discutir si puedes ir de caza?-**

**-por supuesto aro-**

**-excelente, alec, sujeta a renesmee para que no escape- sonrió**

**Me sujeto como si estuviera abrazándome, le toque el rostro para dejar que leyera mis pensamientos, pensé: **_**¿que me escape? ¿Que probabilidades tengo? déjame pensar... ah si, 0%, suéltame.**_

**Me ignoro, me sujeto mas fuerte, y me acerco aun mas a el.**

**ALEC POV**

**se que esta mal sujetarla así, no podré resistirme y haré míos sus labios, sus preciosos y apetecibles labios, ella era mi tua cantante, de eso estaba seguro, pero no era como charlotte,la otra tua cantante que había encontrado en un siglo atras, no, con charlotte yo solo queria beber su deliciosa sangre, con renesmee era diferente, yo la amaba, no podia, no queria, no necesitaba matarla, solo queria, podia y necesitaba protegerla, amarla, cualquiera que la lastimara se las veria conmigo.**

**RENESMEE POV**

**luego de un minuto exacto (lo conte) aro, cayo y marco tomaron su desicion**

**-adorable renesmee, hemos tomado la siguiente desicion: solo podras salir de caza acompañada de un miembro de la guardia, ¿entendido?-asenti- ok, entonces, cuando quieres ir?-**

**-ahora mismo- dije muy contenta**

**-de acuerdo, hoy iras con... ¡jane!-**

**ella me dio la mano, y yo se la tome, salimos corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia un bosque que yo no conocia (cosa que no me sorprendia).**

**-renesmee, aqui hay muchos felinos, ya puedes cazar-**

**-gracias, jane- le respondi en un susurro, y me concentre en mi caza, luego de mas o menos 20 minutos termine y me senti llena, habia cazado un puma y un leopardo, despues jane me hablo**

**-renesmee, podemos hablar- dijo muy seria, pero con una sonrisa en su cara**

**-claro-**

**-bien, yo, me preguntaba si podriamos ser amigas, al menos, por el tiempo en el que estes aqui- **

**-¡por supuesto que si jane!, me encantaria ser tu amiga-**

**-¡genial!-**

**-ahh, pero una cosa-**

**-si, renesmee?-**

**-si vamos a ser amigas, debes llamarme ness-**

**-de acuerdo-me respondio muerta de la risa-pero tu llamame jenny-**

**-es un trato- y nos dimos la mano**

**-sabes, ness, quiero dejar de ser fria y distante todo el tiempo, ¡dame un abrazo amiga!-nos dimos un abrazo, luego de que nos separamos me dijo- ness, sabes con quien haces una pareja perfecta?-**

**-con quien?-**

**-¡adivina!-**

**-mmm... con jacob-**

**-¡noo!, ness, tu y el metamorfo hacen la peor pareja del mundo, vamos, esfuerzate mas-**

**-vamos, jenny, con quien-**

**-de acuerdo, te dire, con...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Les gustoo¿? Opinen! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews que son el motor de mi fic**


	4. Confesiones

**Holaaa! Como estan, muchas gracias a wi XD, a twistrock y a loreandcayovulturi, gracias de verdad… sus reviews me animan muuucho, a leer y a comentar!!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**capitulo 4: confesiones**

**RENESMEE POV**

**-de acuerdo, te dire, con... ¡mi hermano!-**

**-¡¿que?! si mal no recuerdo tu hermano es ¡alec!, jenny, estas completa y totalmente desquiciada ¿quieres que te acompañe al doctor?- puso cara de pocos amigos- ¿de donde sacaste esa loca idea de que yo hago linda pareja con alec?- al terminar de decir eso me sonroje.**

**-y si crees que no la haces porque te sonrojaste ness?-**

**-eso no importa, jenny, es totalmente imposible, ¡es como si a ti te gustara el grandote ese de la guardia!-**

**-¡¿felix?!, como lo supiste?, quien te lo conto?-**

**-contarme que cosa?-**

**-ehh, nada- dijo ella en tono nervioso**

**- a ti te gusta felix cierto?-**

**-no- le di una mirada complice- tal vez un poquito- otra mirada complice- de acuerdo, me gusta estas contenta?-**

**-si-**

**-ahora tu admite que te gusta alec-**

**-de acuerdo, me gusta-**

**-pero nuestro amor es imposible- dijo con nostalgia jenny**

**-¿por que?- **

**-porque felix ama a heidi, igual que todos los miembros de la guardia- aquello me partio el corazon-**

**-jenny, el lo sabe?-**

**-no-**

**- duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero lo que es mas doloroso es amar a alguien y nuncan encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes (adoro esa frase :D)- **

**-gracias, eres una gran amiga-**

**-tu tambien-**

**nos quedamos en silencio, yo pensando y ella supongo que tambien, y entonces me di cuenta ``felix ama a heidi, igual que TODOS los miembros de la guardia´´ rompi a llorar desconsolada **

**-ness, amiga que te ocurre?-**

**-me he dado cuenta de algo terrible- admiti entre sollozos**

**-¿de que?-**

**-cuando tu dices, todos los miembros de la guardia, tambien dices alec?-**

**-ay, ness, no lo se, la ultima vez que me confeso de quien gustaba, dijo que era de heidi, pero fue hace 5 decadas, ¿quieres que le pregunte?-**

**-por favor-**

**- de acuerdo-**

**iba a decirle algo mas pero senti ese olor que me aceleraba el corazon.**

**mientras, en el palacio, en una torre secreta (XD) alec estaba solo, sentado en una pequeña alfombra, decidiendo si llamar a su mejor consejero y mejor amigo o no.**

**ALEC POV**

_**lo llamo, no lo llamo, lo llamo, no lo llamo, ¡lo llamo! mejor no, o vamos, alec, decide de una vez, de acuerdo, lo llamo...**_

**-¿hola?- dijo una voz gruesa**

**-hola ¿felix?-**

**-si, alec, ¿que quieres?-**

**-recuerdas el cuadro de sulpicia en la torre sur?-**

**-por supuesto-**

**-bien, cuando estes parado enfrente, di las siguientes palabras: `` torre secreta´´ y se abrira un pasadizo oculto, asegurate de que nadie te este mirando, luego de que se abra sube hasta la penultima puerta que encuentres y abrela, alli estoy yo-**

**-de acuerdo- dijo una voz al lado mio**

**-cerraste el pasadizo?-**

**-si-**

**-ok, te llame por renesmee-**

**-ella te gusta, cierto?-**

**-mmm... si, puede ser- me miro complice- de acuerdo, me gusta, pero ella tiene novio, ¿puedes darme algun consejo?-**

**-¿sobre que?-**

**-acaso eres sordo? sobre ella, solo quiero ser su amigo y con el tiempo ver que pasa-**

**-mmm... tienes que ser dulce con ella, protegerla, cuidarla y no parecer un egoista, pesado, etc-**

**-eso es sencillo, gracias felix, ahora, cambiemos de tema-**

**-de que quieres hablar ahora?-**

**-de ti-**

**-de mi?-**

**-si, mira felix, he visto como te mira mi hermana, y aunque quisiera que ella este soltera hasta sus 5.000 años, necesito saber si tiene alguna posibilidad, si va a salir lastimada, ya que deseo que sea feliz-**

**-alec, recuerdas cuando tu y jane eran humanos?-**

**-poco-**

**-bien, cuando jane era humana, ella era mi tua cantante- admitio avergonzado**

**-y eso que tiene que ver?-**

**-pues, tenia dudas, por lo que fui a la biblioteca central, y al diccionario de los vampiros, busque tua cantante y te sorprendera oir lo que encontre**

**FLASHBACK**

**FELIX POV**

**era la hora de la cena, por lo que nadie me seguiria, entre con sigilo en la biblioteca y busque el diccionario de vampiros, pero no el abreviado, el mayor, y busque tua cantante, esto fue lo que encontre:**

_**tua cantante: es lo que ocurre cuando un vampiro encuentra a un humano o semihumano que su sangre lo atrae mas que a los vampiros comunes, pero tambien, significa algo mas, significa que el vampiro esta enamorado de su tua cantante, solo si se resiste a matarlo/a, es decir, si no quiere, ni puede, ni necesita matarla. es algo parecido a la imprimacion, solo que mucho mas fuerte.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**ALEC POV**

**wow, eso me dejo sin aliento, yo estaba enamorado de renesmee, ¿como se lo dire? ¿lo aceptara? ya tiene suficiente con la imprimacion y ahora estoy yo de por medio, pero no me importa, no me doy por vencido, hay que lograr que no vuelva a forks, nota mental: pedirle a chelsea que use su don en ella...**

**-wow, felix, gracias por complicarme aun mas la vida, te lo agradezco-**

**-de nada-**

**-entonces tu amabas a jane?-**

**-amo- me corrigio.**

**-mmm... supongo que de acuerdo-**

**-me voy de caza, quieres acompañarme-**

**-por supuesto-**

**salimos hacia un callejon de volterra y escuchamos unas voces, reconoci ambas al instante: renesmee y jane, estaban hablando, por lo que nos acercamos...**

**-¡¿que?! si mal no recuerdo tu hermano es ¡alec!, jenny, estas completa y totalmente desquiciada ¿quieres que te acompañe al doctor?- seguramente puso cara de pocos amigos- ¿de donde sacaste esa loca idea de que yo hago linda pareja con alec?- sonrei.**

**-y si crees que no la haces porque te sonrojaste ness?-**

**-eso no importa, jenny, es totalmente imposible, ¡es como si a ti te gustara el grandote ese de la guardia!-**

**-¡¿felix?!, como lo supiste?, quien te lo conto?-**

**-contarme que cosa?-**

**-ehh, nada- dijo ella en tono nervioso**

**- a ti te gusta felix cierto?-**

**-no,- hubo un pequeño silencio- tal vez un poquito de acuerdo,- otro silencio aun mas largo- me gusta estas contenta?-**

**-si-**

**-ahora tu admite que te gusta alec-**

**-de acuerdo, me gusta-**

**-pero nuestro amor es imposible- dijo con nostalgia jane**

**-¿por que?- **

**-porque felix ama a heidi, igual que todos los miembros de la guardia-**

**-jenny, el lo sabe?-**

**-no-**

**- duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero lo que es mas doloroso es amar a alguien y nuncan encontrar el valor para decirle a esa persona lo que sientes (adoro esa frase :D)- **

**-gracias, eres una gran amiga-**

**-tu tambien-**

**se quedaron en silencio, pensando supongo, y luego renesmee rompio a llorar desconsolada, senti un impulso **

**-ness, amiga que te ocurre?-**

**-me he dado cuenta de algo terrible- dijo entre sollozos**

**-¿de que?-**

**-cuando tu dices, todos los miembros de la guardia, tambien dices alec?-**

**-ay, ness, no lo se, la ultima vez que me confeso de quien gustaba, dijo que era de heidi, pero fue hace 5 decadas, ¿quieres que le pregunte?-**

**-por favor-**

**- de acuerdo-**

**escuche el corazon de ``ness´´ acelerarse, por lo que ella debia saber que yo estaba aqui, salimos de alli lo mas rapido que nos daban nuestras piernas, felix se fue a cazar, pero yo me fui hacia un callejon para estar solo, y poner mis pensamientos en orden...**

**yo, alec vulturi, uno de los seres mas oscuros, malignos y peligrosos del planeta enamorado, la idea parecia una chifladura... **

**un momento, aro cayo y marco no eran malvados **(segun alec)** , ni yo, ni jane, ni tampoco felix, solo cuidamos la ley y la justicia, somos buenos...**

**y de un momento al otro lo comprendi: ``no puede ser bueno, aquel que nunca ha amado´´ (**es una frase de miguel de cervantes**) y aro, no amaba a sulpicia, cayo no amaba a athenedora, y marco no habia amado a didyme, ellos solo las consideraban un premio... algo material, competian por tener la esposa mas bonita, jamas les importaba alguien mas que ellos 3, ni la guardia, ni los humanos, ni los otros vampiros, solo pensaban en poder, dominio, y en tener una guardia llena de dones...**

**jane, felix y yo somos buenos, yo amo a renesmee, felix a jane, y jane a felix, debo admitir que siento un poco de celos por mi hermana, mi unica hermana, con apariencia de 14 o 15 años, pero con alma de mas de 1000, (**alec tmb cree que los vampiros tienen alma, ¿no es un tierno?) **pero se que con felix estara segura, y yo confio en el...**

**de repente cai: yo le gustaba a renesmee... ella me gustaba a mi, ¿porque no estabamos juntos? por muchos motivos, me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza: ella tiene novio, tiene familia, su familia te odia, los vulturis te mataran si estan juntos; y si...**

**no... no! soy un monstruo, recorde cierta nota mental: pedirle a chelsea que utilice su don en renesmee... no puedo hacerlo, pero estoy enamorado, y no puedo perderla, seria lo peor que me podria suceder... tendre que decirle a chelsea...**

**corri hacia el castillo y llegue mas rapido que felix, jane y renesmee, fui a hablar con chelsea... **

**la encontre hablando con Renata.**

**-chelsea podemos hablar?- le dije con una cara que demostraba seriedad.**

**-claro, alec que te ocurre?-**

**-en privado-**

**-ok, vamos a la sala de musica-**

**llegamos en 3 segundos (**aproximadamente**) y le dije**

**-necesito que uses tu don en renesmee-**

**-¿porque? ¿los maestros te lo pidieron?-**

**-no, necesito que se quede aqui con nosotros-**

**- porque?-**

**-porque yo... estoyenamoradodeella- dije soltando las palabras como si me ahogara**

**-wow, alec, no puedo hacerlo sin la orden de los maestros, deberas convencerlos-**

**-no sera dificil-**

0o0o0o0o00o0

Les gustooo?? El proximo capitulo sera muuuy bonito, aun no lo tengo terminado, les dejare algunos adelantos…

. renesmee canta una cancion junto a alec

. Alec lleva a Nessie a un lugar muy especial

. Jane le declara su amor a Felix

pero creo que les gustara comenteen


	5. amor en volterra

**Holaas! ¿Cómo estan? Yo muy bien, lamento no haber subido antes, pero mi escuela cumplio 25 años y todos los dias habia una actividad diferente! Anoche tuve la cena, por lo que no pude subir ya que estuve toda la noche fuera y la tarde de una amiga!, ok, a leer y a comentar!**

**Pd: los personajes de la saga crepúsculo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a stephenie meyer! **

**RENESMEE POV**

**-ven, vamos- me dijo jenny**

**-de acuerdo, oye, porque estoy aqui con los vulturis?-**

**-mmm... no lo se- me contesto con vos nerviosa.**

**-jenny, puedes confiar en mi-**

**-de acuerdo, en realidad no se mucho- dijo me dijo mientras corriamos al castillo- solo se que quieren que te quedes aqui, para ser parte de la guardia-**

**-¡¿que?! pero, ¿y mis padres?-**

**- estan alli en Forks, puede ser que quieran atacar el castillo pero no podran-**

**-¿porque no?-**

**-porque el don de Renata, evoluciono, por asi decirlo, ella ahora tiene poder para cubrir toda Volterra, pero claro, solo cubre el castillo, y si logran pasar, Alec usara su don, ¡simple! y Demetri -dijo su nombre a regañadientes- nos dira donde se encuentran.**

**-¿mis tias donde estan? quiero verlas-**

**-ellas estan en el calabozo, las veras mas tarde-**

**-de acuerdo, oye, ire a la sala de musica a tocar el piano y a cantar un rato-**

**-ok, si me necesitas solo grita-**

**-si- le dije distraida**

**corri 10 minutos hasta que encontre la sala de musica, abri despacio la puerta sin hacer ruido y ¡oh! sorpresa alli estaba Alec tocando el piano y cantando una hermosa cancion que yo no conocia, era una cancion de amor**

_De cabeza por tu amor__  
__y con mi mundo al reves__  
__tengo la tierra en mis manos__  
__y llevo el cielo en los pies__  
__y llevo el cielo en los pies___

_De cabeza por tu amor__  
__y con los ojos sin ver__  
__yo te busco en las estrellas__  
__para volverte a tener__  
__para volverte a tener___

_Y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta cancion__  
__puse la letra que el cielo me dio__  
__y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta cancion__  
__puse la letra que un dia me dio__  
__tu corazon___

_Ese angel que partio__  
__me dio un amor sin final__  
__y dejo abierta una herida__  
__que ya no podre curar__  
__que ya no podre curar___

_Y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta cancion__  
__puse la letra que el cielo me dio__  
__y en cada paso te encuentro__  
__y en cada esquina de mi alma te pierdo__  
__y en cada estrofa de esta cancion__  
__puse la letra que un dia me dio__  
__tu corazon._

**era una cancion hermosa...**

**ALEC POV**

**Luego de que Chelsea se fuera comencé a tocar una melodia totalmente desconocida para mi, parecia que mis dedos se movian solos, pero al terminar la cancion, senti el olor de cierta personita que ponia mi mundo de cabeza (la cancion se llama DE CABEZA) **

**-¿te gusto la cancion Renesmee?- le dije sonriendo**

**-ehh? me hablas a mi?-**

**-si te hablo a ti, ya se que estas aqui-**

**-ahh, pues- dijo ella entrando a la sala- es muy muy hermosa, la compusiste tu?-**

**-si-**

**-y... ¿quien es tu musa?- me pregunto nerviosa**

**-mm, no te lo puedo decir- dije mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella- pero te puedo dar una pista-**

**-de acuer- de acuerdo-**

**me segui acercando hasta que quedamos cara a cara, podiamos sentir el aliento del otro, nuestras narices casi se tocaban...**

**-mi musa, mi inspiracion, se encuentra aqui, justo en esta habitacion, enfrente mio, ruborizada a mas no poder-**

**-¿yo?- dijo con ojos llorosos.**

**-si tu- al terminar de decir eso, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, yo con una rapidez imposible, se la borre con mi mano.**

**-por favor, no llores-**

**-no lo entiendes alec, yo estoy llorando de la emocion, no puedo creer que yo haya sido la inspiracion de algo tan hermoso-**

**-se parecen mucho- dije sin pensarlo**

**-¿quienes?-**

**-tu y la cancion- se quedo helada**

**-¿en que?- dijo con sus preciosos ojos brillando**

**-en que ambos son muy hermosos-**

**la tome de su delicada y pequeña cintura y ella me tomo de mi nuca, nos fuimos acercando hasta que yo desvie el curso de mi boca hasta su oreja**

**-¿no era que tu tenias novio renesmee?-**

**-no me digas renesmee, yo soy ness, y si yo tenia novio? ¿que novio?-**

**-de acuerdo ness, ya que no tienes pareja, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-**

**- por supuesto que si, alec, pero con una condicion-**

**-¿cual es?-**

**-que cantemos juntos, en el piano-**

**-de acuerdo, vamos-**

**sonrio, ahh, lo que daria por verla sonreir asi siempre, todos los dias de mi vida, de la eternidad, un momento, soy el novio de Renesmee, ¡lo consegui! ¡¡¡si!!!**

**comence a tocar una nueva musica y era aun mas hermosa que la anterior, empezamos a cantar**

_Alec:Bella como un àngel__  
_

_entraste a mi mundo__  
_

_y en tus ojos nena__  
_

_me quedè a soñar_

_Renesmee: No importa ni donde_

_Ni como ni cuando_

_Un dia cualquiera _

_Te voy a besar_

_Ambos: Y te amarè por siempre__  
_

_aunque jamàs lo diga__  
_

_y te amarè en secreto__  
_

_con el alma a la deriva__  
_

_seràs mi luz mi guìa__  
_

_mi punto de partida__  
_

_y anque sea un imposible__  
_

_yo te amarè toda la vida _

_Alec: No se como entraste_

_Tan fuerte en mi vida_

_Que hueco del alma_

_Te dejo pasar_

_Renesmee: no soy de tu mundo_

_Ni estoy en tu cielo_

_Pero en otro tiempo_

_Te voy a encontrar_

_Ambos: Y te amarè por siempre__  
_

_aunque jamàs lo diga__  
_

_y te amarè en secreto__  
_

_con el alma a la deriva__  
_

_seràs mi luz mi guìa__  
_

_mi punto de partida__  
_

_y anque sea un imposible__  
_

_yo te amarè toda la vida (X2)_

**cuando acabamos de cantar nos dimos cuenta de que estaban los maestros y toda la guardia alrededor nuestro escuchandonos cantar...****  
****Renesmee se sonrojo, yo me puse muy nervioso, sabia que Aro tenia algo planeado, no iba a dejarla ir asi porque si...****  
****-¡Renesmee, veo que te gusta cantar!-****  
****-si Aro, me gusta mucho-****  
****-¿y a ti Alec?-****  
****-si- dije con voz fría****  
****-Renesmee, te llego esta carta- dijo mi hermana con un sobre en la mano****  
****-gracias Jenny-****  
****-por nada-****  
****al tratar de abrirla, se corto con el papel, y Demetri, que era el mas debil en cuanto a sangre humana se trataba, se abalanzo sobre ella, pero yo estaba alerta, y tengo buenos reflejos, lo empuje tan fuerte que atraveso la pared, me puse delante de ella en posición defensiva y exhibiendo mis dientes.**

**-Heidi, saca a Demetri de aqui, ¡rapido! ¡nadie respire por favor!-**

**Todo el mundo comenzo a contener la respiracion, incluyendome; pero en un error que cometi, un gran, gran error, inspire, y senti el dulce olor de la sangre de Renesmee...**

**Y ahi me descontrole y perdi la cabeza, era demasiado para mi; la tenia solo a unos centimetros de mi, es mi tua cantante, ¿tu que hubieras echo?**

**mis ojos rojos se volvieron negros por la sed, me gire y me incline hacia adelante muy cerca de ella. **

**-¡alec!, ¿¡alec que te ocurre?!, por favor alec reacciona!-**

_**Renesmee**_**... pense, estube a punto de matarla. **

**RENESMEE POV**

**me corte con el papel, desatando el hambre de todos los vampiros presentes, estoy metida en un gran lio...**

**-¡ness!- grito una voz que yo conocia, la voz de mi tia Alice, ella y mi tia Rose vienieron hacia mi corriendo rapidamente... **

**-tias!!!-**

**las abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, tenia ganas de no soltarlas mas, comence a llorar de la emocion.**

**- a ver ness, como te cortaste?-**

**-tomense de las manos- **

**hicieron lo que les pedi y toque la mejilla de mi tia Rose, les mostre desde el principio, desde que nos secuestraron, todo lo que me paso y todo lo que senti...**

**-wow, nessie, entiendo que te guste alec, pero ¡es un vulturi! imagina lo que diria Edward!-**

**-tia Rose, podrias tirar energia positiva por una sola vez?-**

**-luego discutiremos eso, ven dejame curarte- dijo tia Alice.**

**-ok-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En otra parte, mas bien en Forks, unas personas, o mejor dicho unos vampiros, estaban desesperados**

**BELLA POV**

**¿donde esta Alice ¿donde esta Rose? ¿ DONDE ESTA NESSIE? estoy completamente desesperada, ¡mi nessie estaba desaparecida! **

**-puede que se hayan perdido-**

**-¡son vampiras emmett!!!-**

**-pueden haber sido secuestradas-**

**-es cierto, por un vampiro desconocido- dijo carlisle.**

**-o un neófito- acotó jasper**

**-o...-**

**-¡¡¡¡¡los vulturis!!!!!- gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.**

**no, no,no,no, no las pudieron haber secuestrado, es imposible...**

**-antes de apresurarnos debemos pensar un plan- dijo carlisle.**

**-ughhh! de acuerdo!- dije completamente desquiciada.**

**ALEC POV**

**rayos, perdi la cabeza, estoy completamente loco... casi la ataco, estuve a centímetros de morderla, de matarla, ahora me debe odiar, de seguro me tiene miedo... **

**ire a cazar y a poner en claro unos pensamientos, solo.**

**corri hacia una turista que olia estupendamente, no tanto como mi Renesmee, pero olia bien, ¡un momento! ¿habia dicho mi renesmee? si que estoy enamorado!.**

**lleve a mi victima hacia un callejon oscuro, y bebi su sangre, luego me adentre en un bosque que jamas habia visto... **

**segui avanzando hasta que vi una cascada hermosa, magica, cristalina y pura, seguro que a renesmee le encantaria, en cuanto pueda le traere hasta aqui, eso es! ya se como conseguir su perdon.**

**RENESMEE POV**

**a mis tias las llevaron al calabozo; ami jane me llevo hacia una habitacion del castillo, era muy bonita! parecia que estaba decorada para mi, me recordaba a mi abuelita esme, me largue a llorar al acordarme de ella, mi mama, mi papa, mis tios y mi abuelito, como los extrañaba...**

**-renesmee- la mire con mala cara-de acuerdo, ness, porque lloras?-**

**-por mi familia, la extraño-.**

**Jane iba a decir algo pero aparecio mi tia alice y dijo**

**-¡renesmee, tuve una vision, alguien te va a invitar a un lugar muy especial!-**

**-¿¡quien!?-**

**-no te lo puedo decir- me saco la lengua**

**-tia aliiiiiiiiiice!, porfiis!-**

**-no, oye jane, vamonos, viene alec- jenny se fue corriendo y tia alice antes de irse me guiño el ojo.**

**llego y se notaba que estaba nervioso**

**-renesmee, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-si, pero con una condicion-**

**-¿cual?-**

**me acerque a el y puse mi mano en su mejilla.**

_**no me digas renesmee, yo soy ness.**_

_**-**_**jaja, de acuerdo, estas enojada conmigo?-**

**-no alec, porque lo estaria?-**

**-porque casi te mato-**

**-¡jaja! jamas me enojaria con mi novio- dije y vi como nos acercabamos juntos, en perfecta sincronia, como en las peliculas, a abrazarnos.**

**-¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-**

**-¡claro alec!, me encantaria-**

**-genial, acompañame- tomo mi mano y en un segundo aparecimos fuera de volterra.**

**me tapo los ojos con un pañuelo, y me llevo a volandas.**

**-llegamos- dijo, y pude distinguir una sonrisa en su voz; me quito la venda y quede maravillada, era una cascada hermosa, la clase de cascada de cuento de hadas.**

**-alec, es hermoso- y comence a llorar.**

**-y es nuestro lugar secreto- wow, deja vú, me habia pasado lo mismo con jacob.**

**-alec, es lo mas hermoso que alguien haya echo por mi- **

**sonrio con esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa que me enamoraba cada dia.**

**-¿quieres bailar?-**

**-por supuesto, pero no hay musica-**

**rio suavemente y dijo**

**-no importa-**

**empezamos a bailar, nos moviamos perfectamente, eramos almas gemelas, como romeo y julieta, como mi papa y mi mama...**

**00o0o00000o0o**

**JANE POV**

**Felix me habia citado aqui, en una torre secreta detras del cuadro de Sulpicia en la cuarta puerta, era algo asi como una sala de estar, muy moderna y linda en color verde claro y blanco, felix sabia que el verde claro era mi color favorito...**

**-hola, ya llegue- **

**-¿que quieres?-**

**-decirte que te amo-**

**despues de decir eso me beso, era un beso timido, tierno, romantico, pero aun asi perfecto, en mi interior sentia estallar los fuegos artificiales...**

**nos separamos, no por falta de aire, ya que somos inmortales, sino para mirarnos a los ojos, nos dijimos todo con una sola mirada: cuanto nos amabamos, que queriamos estar juntos por toda la eternidad, que nos necesitabamos etc...**

**-yo tambien te amo Felix- nos volvimos a besar, con mucho mas amor y pasion que antes**

**-¿jane, quieres ser mi novia, estar conmigo el resto de la eternidad?-**

**-si felix, quiero-**

**ALEC POV**

**luego de estar un tiempo bailando me sente en una roca y MI ness, encima mio, estaba realmente feliz.**

**-¿en que piensas mi angel?- le dije**

**-en ti- se sonrojo rapidamente**

**-igual que yo, te quiero-**

**-yo tambien te quiero Alec-**

**-gracias-**

**-¿porque?-**

**-por hacerme el vampiro mas feliz y enamorado que ha pisado la tierra-**

**-no, alec, gracias a ti-**

**-¿porque gracias?-**

**-porque gracias a ti soy feliz, gracias de verdad, me has echo la persona, mas bien, la semivampira mas feliz de todo el mundo!!!-**

**RENESMEE POV**

**me miro a los ojos como un ciego que hubiera visto el sol por primera vez y con una voz aterciopelada y llena de amor me dijo**

**-te amo-**

**-te amo-**

**nos fuimos acercando hasta que podiamos sentir el aliento del otro, me tomo de la cintura y yo lo tome de la nuca hasta que...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿les gusto? Si les gusto dejen reviews, y si no, tambien!


	6. NOTA

**Holaa! Lamento no haber podido actualizar hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que esta semana tengo muchas pruebas, y la semana pasada me dieron mucha tarea…**

**Se me atraso el capitulo, lo lamento por eso, pero les prometo que el capitulo 6 va a ser largo**

**Les voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

**Nessie y alec no pueden darse un beso**


	7. ¡¿porque!

**Holaaas! Se que prometi hacerlo mas largo pero me moria x actualizar! **

**Pd: los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran stephenie meyer!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 6: ¿¡porque!**

**-¡suelta a mi nessie asquerosa sanguijuela!- dijo ¡¿jacob? saliendo del bosque temblando**

**no tuve tiempo de decirle nada ya que entro en fase y salto directo a Alec**

**-¡nooo!-**

**me desperte sobresaltada y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cabaña...**

**-veo que te despertaste amor- esperaba encontrarme a Alec pero, esa voz pertenecia a ¡jacob! ¿que hacia el aqui? ¿y llamandome amor?**

**al verme tan sorprendida dijo**

**-no te preocupes, ya te aleje de ese parasito, ya estamos juntos de vuelta- intento acercarse pero me aleje rapidamente, largandome a llorar desconsolada**

**-nessie, que pasa?-**

**-¿me alejaste de el? ¡¿como puedes?-**

**-si, te aleje de el, de ellos, de los vulturi, ellos te tenian secuestrada nessie, mira, se que es todo muy confuso pero-**

**-no me digas nessie- lo interrumpi fulminandolo con la mirada.**

**-de acuerdo ness, pero-**

**-no me digas ness, ¡tu no tienes derecho a decirme ni ness ni nessie, para ti soy renesmee! ¡maldita sea! ¡alec! ¿en donde estas?- me tapo la boca con su mano.**

**-callate nessi- ehh, digo Renesmee, no quiero que nos encuentren-**

**me solto, pero me ato los pies, esta loco...**

**-puedo escribirle una carta a Alec?-**

**-¿para que? jamas la verá-**

**-no me importa, dame un papel y un lápiz-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**volvio a los 10 segundos, me apoye en la mesa y comence a escribir...**

**Querido Alec:**

** Nos separaron, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y de lo mucho que me haces falta, te extraño mucho. Mi amor: Aunque nunca mas vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, aunque nunca mas tus manos acaricien mi piel, yo sé que me quisiste un día, aunque no fuera mas que un trecho en el camino. Por más que el tiempo desdibuje tu imagen,jamás te olvidarle, porque te he querido, te quiero y siempre te querré. no olvides eso... **

**TE AMO.**

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan**__**.**_

**terminé de escribir la carta y suspire, las lagrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro.**

**-¿porque me secuestraste?- hable con una voz firme y segura.**

**-¿no recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?-**

**de repente vino a mi mente una promesa que le hice a Jacob Black: ``-**_quiero que mi primer beso sea especial, muy especial, y no una cosa que debe tomarse a la ligera- -de acuerdo, pero será conmigo, lo prometes?- -lo prometo Jake´´_

**oh, no, yo debia darle un beso a Jacob?**

**-si yo cumplo con mi promesa, me dejaras volver con alec?-**

**-no- y comenzo a temblar de vuelta**

**-entonces buscare una forma de romper la imprimación, aqui tienes- le entregue el anillo y la pulsera de compromiso que el me habia dado, se quedo boquiabierto.**

**fui a la computadora y busque: formas de romper la imprimacion...**

**0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o**

**ALEC POV**

**no, no, no, no, ¡no!; me la quitaron, me la sacaron, ese maldito chucho, juro que me las pagara...**

**aun no comprendo como me la quito, soy mas fuerte, mas rapido, mas todo!**

**FLASHBACK**

**-te amo- le dije con una voz llena de amor**

**-te amo- me respondio sonriendo tiernamente.**

**nos fuimos acercando hasta que podiamos sentir el aliento del otro y...**

**-¡suelta a mi nessie asquerosa sanguijuela!- dijo ese licantropo que habia visto solo una vez en mi vida, hace quince años cuando fuimos a matar a renesmee.**

**el perro entro en fase y fue directo a mi cuello, obviamente hice lo mismo, pero de un momento al otro, me desmaye, se que suena una payasada, pero creanme que es cierto..**

**regrese corriendo al castillo llorando sin lagrimas.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**al llegar me encontre a Jane y a Felix muy acaramelados besandose; me aclare la garganta y ambos se separaron para mirarme, yo debia tener un aspecto muy triste, ya que se asustaron al verme**

**-alec, ¿que ocurre? ¿donde esta renesmee?- me dijo felix**

**me puse a sollozar trantando de que mis eternos ojos soltaran una lagrima, pero fue imposible, luego de un rato hable.**

**-se la llevaron, ¡se la llevaron! -el volumen de mi voz fue aumentando hasta que comence a gritar - ese maldito lobo, juro que me las pagara!-**

**-pero alec, es imposible que se la haya llevado, tu tienes un gran don, eres mas rapido, mas fuerte, mas todo, explicate mejor- me dijo mi hermana**

**-no lo se, estaba ella sentada en mi regazo y de repente sale el can y dice ``suelta a mi nessie asqueroso chupasangre´´ se transformo en lobo y salto derecho a mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo, de repente me desmaye y cuando desperte ya no estaba mas! ¿entiendes o no entiendes? -dije en un tono demasiado agresivo.**

**-basta alec, no descargues tu furia con nosotros, y menos con tu hermana- me dijo Felix**

**-ok, ok, admito que me deje guiar por mi enojo, pero se llevaron al amor de mi existencia felix! como pretendes que no este echo una furia?-**

**-yo... lo siento alec, se lo duro que debe ser, o, mas bien, intento comprenderlo-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-tenemos que seguirle la pista-**

**-que gran idea Jenny!, pero debemos avisarle al maestro-**

**-¿para que me asesine al descubrir que renesmee no esta aqui? no gracias felix- dije pensando en lo que me haria aro si se enteraba...**

**-alec, tienes un gran don, podrias desmayarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados-**

**-jane,aro jamas me perdonara, ni yo tampoco! no entiendes que se la llevaron!- comence a gruñir- aun asi, no podemos irnos sin avisarles a los maestros; demetri nos delataria encantado-**

**-¿y que tal si yo hago uso de mis encantos?- dijo mi hermanita pestañando, yo sabia a que se referia, demetri estaba loco por ella...**

**-por mi esta bien pero felix no te dejaria- le dije**

**-no entiendo, ¿que vas a hacer jenny?- pregunto felix desconcertado**

**-seducir a demetri para convencerlo que no nos delate- le conteste**

**-no, no lo haras, ¡es demasiado arriesgado!-**

**jane iba a protestar pero de repente se me ocurrio un plan brillante**

**-¡esperen!- dije haciendolos sobresaltar a ambos- tengo un plan-**

**-dinos- dijeron al unisono**

**-iremos con isabella cullen a informarle que se llevaron a su hija cuando nos llevamos a su hija, wow, eso suena mal, dejaremos que edward nos lea la mente para enterarse de todo y les diremos que ayudaremos a encontrar a nessie siempre y cuando isabella proyecte su escudo en nosotros para que demetri no nos pueda encontrar- termine con una sonrisa**

**-alec, nos mataran- dijo jane poniendo los ojos en blanco.**

**-no si les llevamos a la enana adivina y a la rubia agrandada- le conteste muy confiado.**

**-¡es cierto!, vamos a buscarlas y salgamos de aqui rapido- **

**-al llegar a la prision, les contamos el plan, y llegamos a un acuerdo, ellas nos iban a defender de la familia cullen siempre y cuando, luego de encontrar a nessie la dejemos ahi con ellos, hasta quizas podriamos quedarnos, esas si son buenas noticias...**

**fuimos a nado hasta alaska, ya que los cullen se habian mudado ahi luego de que las secuestraramos, (alice lo habia visto).**

**entramos a la casa y esme y carlisle fueron directamente a abrazar a rosalie y a alice, luego, llegaron edward y bella, los abrazaron y hubo un grito de alegria que casi tumba la mansion, emmett cullen se habia reencontrado con su rose..**

**-¡osita!-**

**-¡osito!- se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que todos se aclararon la garganta, alice y jasper se encontraron y parecia que lloraban, se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que nos vieron, edward cullen fue el primero que nos vio, y vino directo a agarrarme del cuello, me estampo contra la pared y me dijo**

**-¿donde esta mi hija bastardo? ¿vienes a decirnos que esta muerta?-**

**-¡para edward!- dijo alice, al parecer le mostro una vision, porque el rostro de edward cambio, parecia muy sorprendido...**

**-¿es verdad que estas enamorado de mi hija?- me pregunto**

**-si-**

**-¿y que nos ayudaras a encontrarla?-**

**-si-**

**-¿y que renunciaras a su amor para que este aqui a salvo con su familia?-**

**-yo... si- dije derrotado, ahora los cullen me matarian y no podre vengarme del chucho, maldita sea...**

**-pues les doy mi bendicion, pueden estar juntos, ¿en donde esta mi hija yerno?-**

**le contamos a edward lo sucedido y todo el mundo estaba echo una furia, incluyendome**

**-¡maldito jacob!- gritamos todos a la vez.**

**corrimos hacia donde estaba la manada, nos detuvimos enfrente de la linea que separaba el tratado y isabella grito**

**-¡saam!-**

0o0o0o00oo

Espero reviews! =)


	8. te vi

**holaa! el cap es muy corto, lo se, pero me moria de ganas por actualizar..**

**espero que les guste..**

**pd: los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a stephenie meyer..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**capitulo 7: te vi**

**ALEC POV**

**el que debia ser sam vino corriendo, estaba tranquilo pero sus manos temblaban un poco...**

**-¿que sucede bella?- **

**-el maldito de black secuestro a mi hija cuando la familia de mi yerno la secuestro hace cosa de un mes- dijo edward**

**-¿eh?- dijo el lobo desconcertado**

**-¡que black secuestro a nessie chucho!- grito rosalie fuera de control- asi que dinos en donde estan o pobre de ti!-**

**-no lo se rubia agrandada!- se gano una mirada de odio por parte de rose- no sabemos en donde estan**

**-no conoces un lugar al que le guste ir?- dijo esme con suavidad- por favor, es muy importante para nosotros-**

**-mmm... si, hay un lugar al que va Jacob-**

**-¿en donde queda?- le pregunto bella esperanzada**

**-en California-**

**-de acuerdo, iremos hacia alli- dijo edward, pero la enana insoportable lo interrumpio**

**-hay un problema edward, california estara muy soleado, y no se en donde estan, ya que no puedo verlos-**

**-podemos seguir sus aromas- sugirio jasper**

**-si, pero hay un problema- dije**

**-¿cual?- preguntaron todos a la vez**

**-el olor de nessie cambio, al pasar tanto tiempo con vampiros, en especial conmigo, su olor es mas parecido al de un vampiro que al de un humano-**

**-¿y tu como sabes que su olor cambio?-**

**-porque cuando vinimos a ver que era nessie, hace años, yo senti su olor, y me quedo grabado en mi memoria, me fue imposible quitarlo de mi mente, lo recuerdo perfectamente, y deben creerme cuando les digo que el olor de nessie cambio-**

**-sabes alec, solo en una cosa estoy enojado contigo- me dijo emmett con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro**

**-¿en que?-**

**-que le hayas pedido a ness que sea tu novia cuando nisiquiera nos pediste nuestra bendicion, ¡ni me lo comentaste!- nos echamos a reir pero sam,que habia estado hablando con los otros lobos sin escucharnos nos interrumpio**

**-bella, si quieres podemos ayudarlos a encontrar a nessie, asi no tendran que pasar el resto del dia con esos- dijo lanzandonos una mirada de asco, en especial a mi**

**-no sera necesario sam- dijo bella**

**-escuchame lobito, no te metas conmigo ni con renesmee, porque si no sabes o no te diste cuenta ella es mi novia ahora- dije a punto de lanzarme a su cuello**

**-para alec- me dijo jane**

**le iba a contestar pero vimos que dos vampiresas se acercaba hacia nosotros, nunca las habia visto, una era de tamaño pequeño, cabello corto y lacio hasta los hombros, piel palida y ojos rojos, en cierto modo, era parecida a Alice...**

**la otra era su polo opuesto, era rubia, con rulos, estatura mediana, piel palida y ojos dorados.**

**-hola- dijo la pequeña con su musical voz- me llamo Marianella, y ella es Zaira-**

**-hola, yo soy Carlisle, ella es Esme, mi esposa, el es Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, el es Jasper y su esposa Alice, Edward y su esposa Bella, Felix y su novia Jane y por ultimo Alec-**

**-mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos a todos-**

**-igualmente Zaira- dijo Esme**

**-oh, por favor diganme zay- **

**todos sonreimos**

**-oh, mi dios! tienen unos dones fabulosos- dijo alice**

**-¿como lo sabes?- le pregunto Marianella**

**-puedo ver el futuro, pero mis visiones no son del todo precisas, cambian cuando la persona toma otra desicion-**

**-fascinante- dijeron al unísono**

**-¿cuales son sus dones?- les pregunto Rosalie**

**-zay puede influir en los pensamientos de la gente para que tomen la desicion que ella quiera y yo puedo absorver dones, es decir que al tocarte, puedo tener tu don, lamentablemente esos dones que absorvo no duran mucho mas que unas horas-**

**-wow- dijimos todos.**

**-y los dones de ustedes?- pregunto zay**

**-yo puedo leer mentes, bella es un escudo mental, jasper puede sentir y manipular las emociones, alice, como ya saben ve el futuro, pero no puede ver a licantropos o a semi-vampiros, jane crea ilusiones de dolor y alec puede quitarle los sentidos a cualquier persona o animal-**

**-oigan, nos ayudarian a buscar a nessie?- pregunto bella**

**-¿quien es Nessie?- preguntaron ambas**

**-mi novia- dije, y vi formarse una mueca de decepcion en el rostro de Marianella- la hija de edward y bella, sobrina de emmett, jasper, rosalie y alice, nieta de carlisle y esme, mejor amiga de jane y felix, esta secuestrada por su ex novio, que es un licantropo, por lo que alice no puede verlos-**

**-oh, claro que los ayudaremos-**

**-genial, tendremos que dividirnos- dije- jane, felix, alice, rosalie y yo seguiremos el rastro de nessie, los demas el de jacob, tu- señale a zay- influiras en la mente de todos los licantropos a ver si te dicen algo, si no te dicen nada, ve con edward y los demas para forzar al chucho a darnos a nessie y tu- señale a mar- absorve el don de un licantropo, es decir que te transformaras en un licantropo por unas horas- mar fruncio el seño y dijo**

**-y eso de que servira-**

**-por si no lo sabes, los licantropos pueden leerse la mente entre si, si jacob esta transformado, le leeras la mente, y si no lo esta confio en que ellos lograran hacerlo perder el control rapidamente.**

**-uff, de acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por ti, alec- me hizo ojitos**

**jane ``tosio´´**

**-oye, yo tengo novia y la amo con todo mi corazon, lo siento, pero es asi- le dije**

**-alec, debo admitirlo, es un muy buen plan- me dijo mi suegro**

**-soy capaz de hacer TODO, por la persona que amo- recalque la palabra todo, mas de lo necesario...**

**-bien, vamos a comenzar con el plan- salimos todos corriendo en grupos en diferentes direcciones, un momento, senti el olor de nessie, al parecer los demas tambien lo sintieron, ya que comenzaron a correr mas deprisa, aun asi, yo llevaba la delantera, quizas era por sentir que el amor de mi vida, bueno, de mi existencia, estaba cerca, quizas no...**

**cruzamos un pueblo y mi garganta estallo en llamas, sentia mucha sed, alice al parecer vio que yo iba a asesinar a varias humanas, por lo que me agarro de la mano y me llevo directo al bosque, sabia que los demas nos seguian, entonces entendi para que queria que yo fuera al bosque, y me negue rotundamente.**

**-no, no, no, no y mil veces no enana-**

**-1: no me digas enana ya que tu no eres mucho mas alto y 2: ¿quieres encontrar a mi sobrina?- esta mujer estaba loca o que?**

**-claro que si ENANA!- le grite, de seguro desperte a medio pueblo.**

**-¡ENTONCES HAZLO!- si mi grito desperto medio pueblo, el de la enana desperto a medio mundo, hasta creo que me quede medio sordo...**

**-de acuerdo, lo hare, cualquier cosa con tal de que te calles- me gruño y señalo un asqueroso oso pardo, rayos, esto sera asqueroso, me acerque al oso y luchamos un rato, hasta que me canse de idas y vueltas, lo mate y me bebi su sangre, no sabia ni la mitad de bien de lo que sabian los humanos que yo habitualmente comia, pero podria acostumbrarme, deje que mis instintos me guiaran y al darme cuenta estaba bebiendo la sangre de un puma, al estar satisfecho volvi a concentrarme en renesmee, me emocione al descubrir que ella estaba cerca, volvimos a seguir su olor y nos condujo a una cabaña en un bosque, llegamos al mismo tiempo que los demas, nos escondimos entre unos arboles y arbustos, y escuchamos al perro hablar, le decia que ya la habia alejado de mi, que iban a estar juntos por siempre, iba a lanzarme directo al chucho pero edward puso su mano en mi hombro y nego con la cabeza, entendi lo que quizo decir: ella podria resultar herida, se marcho y me dejo solo, vi como mi novia se asomaba por una ventana y miraba a su padre, muy emocionada, **_**alec, quiero ver a alec... **_**le dijo susurrandolo, pero por mi oido vampirico pude escucharlo, edward me hizo señas y me acerque...**

**la vi, me vio, nos vimos, senti como si el tiempo se detenia, y solo existiamos nosotros dos, nadie mas... **

**lagrimas, se derramaban de sus hermosos ojos, y tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no ir directo a ella y besarla, abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal...**

**RENESMEE POV**

**rayos, ya llevaba horas buscando y no encontraba nada, ¿acaso no habia forma de romper la imprimacion?**

**y de repente se me vino a la mente una idea, tenia que hacer que jacob se imprimara de otra chica ¿como no se me ocurrio antes?**

**debia encontrar alguna chica bonita, inteligente, simpática, que le gusten los autos, que le guste jacob...**

**y hablando de jacob, ¿en donde estara?, y hablando de roma, el burro se asoma, escuche que acababa de llegar a la cabaña y venia directo hacia mi, me miro y se sento en el sofa de enfrente mio, le dije**

**-jacob, debemos hablar-**

**-dime-**

**-¿nunca me dejaras en paz?-**

**-mira renesmee, yo te amo, y se eso desde que te vi en los brazos de la vampira rubia, el chupasangres ese, te considera solo un capricho, y solo esta contigo para que tu te quedes en volterra y...-**

**-¡ya basta!- lo interrumpi- si tu quieres que deje a alec y me quede contigo estas haciendo lo opuesto, solo estas consiguiendo que te odie!-**

**jacob se marcho a la cocina, y yo me acerque a la ventana y me sente en una mecedora, lo que vi, me dejo con la boca abierta, mi padre estaba alli, **_**alec, quiero ver a alec...**_** le susurre lo bastante bajo pare que jacob no escuche...**

**y alec se acerco, y lo vi, estaba hermoso, senti las lagrimas por mis mejillas, me lanzo un beso y me susurro**

**-anoche le pedi a un angel que fuera a protegerte, al rato volvio y le pregunte porque habia vuelto, un angel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me dijo-**

**mi madre aparecio, me saludo con la mano, parecia que queria llorar, me dijo**

**-tranquila hija, ya te rescataremos, falta poco-**

**sonrei, y me dormi...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**espero reviews =)**

**.passion**


	9. Denali y celos de Bella

holaa

se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero hago lo posible por hacerlo mas seguido, es que la inspiracion no me llega...

bueno, aqui esta el cap, espero que les guste

pd: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a stephenie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos

0o0o0o0o0oo

**capitulo 8: Denali y celos de Bella**

**BELLA POV**

**-tranquila hija, ya te rescataremos, falta poco-**

**verla sonreir, y saber que estaba bien, me tranquilizaba un poco, edward me hizo una seña, era hora de entrar en accion**

**antes de que hagamos un paso, zaira y marianella llegaron, alec y edward tocaron la puerta y rapidamente se escondieron, jacob abrio y entre todos lo agarramos, lo atamos y alec corrio a rescatar a renesmee**

**ALEC POV**

**agarraron al chucho y yo corri a encontrarme con mi princesa...**

**-alec!- grito y corrio a abrazarme- te extrañe mucho mi amor-**

**-yo mas hermosa, yo mas- le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos**

**-creo que nos debemos algo- dijo sonriendo, y era cierto nos debiamos un beso**

**nos fuimos acercando, quedando nuestros rostros a pocos centimetros, hasta que un gran lobo me aparto de mi renesmee de un empujon...**

_**black... **_**pense, en ese momento lo vi todo rojo, esta vez estaba decidido a matarlo.**

**me agazape listo para atacar, me quizo empujar, pero lo esquive facilmente, me movi rapidamente detras suyo y lo agarre entre mis brazos, acerque mis colmillos a su cuello, se quedo muy quieto, lo estaba por morder cuando**

**-¡no alec! ¡no lo hagas, tu no eres un asesino, dejalo, no merece la pena!- me dijo renesmee**

**-¿lo estas defendiendo!- le gruñi completamente descontrolado**

**-alec- susurro a punto de llorar**

**-¡contestame! ¿acaso aun sientes algo por el?-**

**-¡no! ¡yo te amo a ti! pero tu no eres un asesino, tus ojos me dicen eso-**

**poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura, hice un gesto de dolor al recordar como le habia gritado**

**-lo siento- dije con una voz que demostraba todo el dolor que yo sentia al herirla, sentimental o fisicamente, ella suspiro y corrio a abrazarme**

**-te perdono alec, con una condicion- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho**

**-¿cual es?-**

**-no me dejes nunca- susurro**

**-dalo por echo- le conteste**

**luego de un segundo edward vino hacia nosotros y abrazo a nessie durante segundos, minutos, horas o dias, no lo se, el tiempo no significa nada; luego me agarro del cuello y me dijo**

**-haz sufrir otra vez a mi hija y te parto el cuello-**

**-dejalo papa- le suplico nessie**

**-¡nessie!- gritaron todos sus tios**

**la abrazaron hasta que se puso morada**

**-¡jenny! ¡felix!- les dijo renesmee y corrio a abrazarlos**

**-¿asi que esta es la semivampira de la que estas enamorado alec? yo soy mas hermosa- dijo la insoportable de marianella**

**de repente mi hermosa novia corrio hasta donde estaba mar y la agarro del cuello...**

**-escuchame bien, sino quieres terminar echa cenizas te recomiendo que te alejes de mi novio-**

**-¿y que si no lo hago?- le contesto ella desafiante**

**de repente un circulo de fuego rodeo a marianella, ella se quedo en estado de shock y emmett dijo**

**-genial-**

**rosalie le pego en la cabeza tan fuerte que si no hubiera sido vampiro, estaria muerto...**

**-¿eso lo ****hiciste**** tu?- le pregunto jasper**

**-no lo se-**

**-hay que ir con Eleazar- dijo carlisle de pronto**

**-¿Por qué?- le contesto Rosalie**

**-para descubrir si nessie tiene un nuevo don, Jane, Felix, Alec, Marianella, Zaira, pueden acompañarnos-**

**-¡rayos! ¡se me olvido! Bella debia cubrirnos con su escudo para que Demetri no nos rastree- dijo jane - ahora debemos irnos- añadio con tristeza**

**-no, no se vayan por favor- nessie comenzo a llorar**

**-debemos hacerlo ness, por tu bien- la consolo Felix**

**-claro que no- lo interrumpio Bella sonriente- ya los cubri con mi escudo desde que llegaron.**

**-eso significa que pueden quedarse ¿cierto?-**

**-cierto mi amor- le respondi acariciando su cabello con dulzura y ella, como de costumbre se sonrojo...**

**-bueno, pues vamos-**

**corrimos hasta Denali en donde estaban Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar, al ver llegar a los Cullen se alegraron y corrieron a recibirlos, pero al vernos a Jane, Felix y a mi, hicieron muecas de desprecio, en cuanto a Tanya, fue directo a Edward...**

**-¡Eddie! ¿como estas? ¡estas guapisimo! sabia que vendrias por mi, que precioso tienes el cabello, que bueno que ya dejaste a esa Bella, nunca me cayo bien- le dijo Tanya**

**-ejem- dijo bella, que desde cien kilometros a la redonda se notaba que estaba muy celosa- Tanya, lamento molestarte pero edward no me dejo, de echo aun soy su esposa y ya nos casamos 5 veces, estamos mejor que nunca asique te aconsejo que si no quieres terminar echa cenizas alejate de MI edward!- estaba que echaba chipas, mire a nessie y ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa**

**-eddie tu escuchaste a alguien hablar porque yo no escuche a nadie- le dijo Tanya a ``eddie´´ jaja, que gracioso**

**-maldita zorra- dijo bella en un susurro**

**-¡escuche eso isabella!- le grito Tanya alias: araña trepadora, y de repente beso a edward en la comisura de sus labios**

**ISABELLA POV**

**Estoy muerta de los celos, ¿quien se cree que es esa chiruza para andar metiendose con mi marido, conmigo, con mi familia y con mi matrimonio?, y edward no hace nada, solo permite que lo bese, el odia que le digan eddie, nisiquiera a mi me deja decirle asi, ugh! como desearia que ella se alejara de MI edward**

**esto ya es el colmo, no lo soporto mas, los ojos me picaban como cuando tenia ganas de llorar, sali corriendo al prado, a mi prado, a nuestro prado, siempre soleado y con flores, y vi, senti, oli y escuche a edward atras mio; me acoste en el prado justo en donde alumbraba el sol, y por primera vez en mi vida como vampira envidie algo de mi anterior vida: el poder dormir, olvidarme de mis problemas y perderme en el mundo de los sueños, en donde soñaria con edward, claro...**

**-bella, mi amor, lo siento-**

**-¿¡que sientes! ¿haberla besado?, pero por favor edward, ambos sabemos que ella es mas hermosa que yo, la conoces desde haces mas tiempo, es perfecta para ti!, si ella es lo que tu quieres, no te lo voy a impedir!-el se sorprendio, ¿acaso queria que reaccionara angustiandome a mas no poder arrojandome en sus brazos? no, yo habia cambiado, no era la misma timida bella de antes, no, claro que no...**

**-bella, solo escuchame un momento-**

**-solo dame una razon para que te perdone! una!-**

**-te amo, te necesito, te quiero, me muero si te marchas y me dejas, y no se que mas decirte- me dijo con voz sufrida**

**-claro que te perdono- no podia luchar con esa mirada...**

**me tire a sus brazos y el me beso con dulzura y amor**

**-eres tonta- dijo rompiendo el beso para hablar, pero aun asi, nuestros rostros quedaron a poco centimetros- yo te amo a ti-**

**-demuestramelo- le dije yo **

**basta decir que sucedio luego, nos entregamos el uno al otro como hicimos ya un millon de veces, y luego, volvimos a casa...**

**NESSIE POV**

**-¡escuche eso isabella!- ugh la odio, es insoportable, pero cuando beso a mi papa en la comisura de sus labios mi paciencia llego a su limite, gruñi como nunca lo habia echo y mire a la zorra esa, en cuanto lo hice la tierra se rompio a su alrededor, ok, algo raro esta pasando**

**-nessie, otra vez con tu nuevo don- dijo alice**

**-renesmee, jamas habia visto un don como el tuyo, es el mejor que he conocido- dijo eleazar fascinado**

**-¿cual es?- dijo zaira interesada**

**-concede deseos- al ver las caras de confusion de todos añadio- es como un genio de la lampara, por ejemplo, lo que sucedio recien fue porque uno de ustedes deseo que tanya se alejara de edward, pero para que funcione nessie debe tambien desear eso- explico con una sonrisa**

**-wow-**

**-¡puedo cumplir deseos! ¡puedo cumplir deseos!- canturree bailando alegremente**

**-enana, me concedes uno?-**

**-claro tio emm- ya me habia acostumbrado a que me diga enana- que quieres?-**

**-un lamborghini gallardo-**

**yo desee con todas mis fuerzas que apareciera en el jardin y al instante oimos un ruido en el jardin, salimos y ¡genial! ahi estaba el auto que mi tio emm deseaba **

**-te quiero enana!- me abrazo hasta casi romperme mis huesos**

**-ness concedeme un deseo!- pidio tia alice a saltitos**

**-que quieres?-**

**-un shopping aqui al lado con ofertas y mas altura- pidio**

**me concentre y al rato habia un shopping con ofertas al lado, pero alice seguia igual de enana (no le digan que yo dije eso)**

**-oye, y mi altura- protesto haciendo la carita de cordero degollado, tipica de los cullen, incluyendome**

**-no quiero- sonrei**

**-pero hay un problema, los vulturis no tardaran en enterarse de tu nuevo don nessie- me dijo tia rose**

**-pero no saben en donde estamos, ademas, solo alguien debe desear que no vengan y yo lo cumplire-**

**-ness, recuerda el don de renata- me dijo mi alec mientras yo me sentaba en sus piernas y ponia una mano en mi cintura posesivamente**

**-rayos- dije**

**mis padres llegaron abrazados y mama, al ver tanya mirandolos lo beso con amor y pasion, yo me rei sin poder evitarlo, y mama me guiño un ojo...**

**iba a preguntarle algo a tia alice pero ella estaba estatica en su lugar, y al ver su cara horrorizada pude saber que no era nada bueno...**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**por favor dejenme su opinion para saber si les gusto**

**y tirenme un par de ideas porque no se me ocurre nada si?**

**BeSoS**

**=) .passion**


	10. La Visión

**capitulo 9: LA VISION**

**ALICE POV**

**no podia ser posible, ¿como sucedio eso?**

**debia ser una equivocacion, veia a nessie y a alec muertos...**

**a todos muriendonos del dolor...**

**y a jacob y a leah sonriendo...**

**ALEC POV **

**alice nos miro a cada uno, y en cuanto miro a nessie corrio a abrazarla con la angustia pintada en su rostro**

**-¿que viste allie?- le pregunto jasper**

**-vi, a nessie y a alec muertos, a nosotros consumiendonos del dolor y a leah y a jacob sonriendo de oreja a oreja- dijo con la voz quebrada- luego vi a jacob y a leah discutiendo, el le gritaba que porque habia matado a nessie, y ella que porque habia matado a alec-**

**-¿que?- dijimos todos a la vez**

**-si, como todos sabemos jacob esta obsesionado por nessie- yo sin darme cuenta abrace a mi novia posesivamente- y al parecer leah se imprimo de alec- nessie gruño, y a pesar de que no me gusta verla enojada me encanto verla asi de celosa...**

**-esto solo tiene una solucion, ir a matar al chucho y a la zorra, digo loba esa- dijo rose con una sonrisa en su cara**

**-no- le contesto carlisle**

**-¿porque?- pregunto rose- es la mejor y unica opcion-**

**-porque no somos asesinos- dijo carlisle, y yo me senti mal al saber que yo lo habia sido durante muchos siglos...**

**-pero hay que encontrar una solucion carlisle, estamos hablando de nessie y alec, ademas, ya matamos muchas veces una mas no nos hara daño, ademas, matamos animales, eso el lo que son ellos, lobos- dijo emmett**

**-no emmett, y es mi desicion final- dijo**

**-¡acaso prefieres que yo me muera! ¡o que alec se muera!- le grito nessie**

**-nessie- le dijo intentando calmarla**

**-para ti soy renesmee- le contesto ella con frialdad, me tomo de la mano y me dijo- ¿me acompañas a un lugar?-**

**-claro- **

**ella comenzo a correr y yo la seguia hasta que llegamos a un prado- se sento en el lugar que daba el sol y yo hice lo mismo...**

**-¿tu crees que sea verdad lo que dice la vision?- me pregunto a punto de llorar**

**-no lo se-ella comenzo a llorar, incapaz de contenerse mas y yo la abrace- y espero que no sea verdad, aun te queda mucho por vivir-**

**-no lo decia por mi, lo decia por ti- me contesto sonriendo debilmente- yo daria la vida por ti mil veces si fuera necesario- pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver mi expresion.**

**-¡no vuelvas a repetir eso!- estaba furioso- el unico que tiene derecho a arriesgar la vida soy yo-**

**-alec...- susurro ella**

**-lo siento- contesto serenandome- tan solo la idea de pensar que tu hagas eso, me enfurece-**

**-¿por que?-**

**-porque soy yo el que debe hacerlo, es mi deber, jamas te sacrifiques por mi, prometelo-**

**-con una condicion-**

**-¿cual es?-**

**-tu tambien prometelo-**

**-no puedo hacerlo, y si lo hiciera, aun asi me arriesgaria por ti-**

**-pero...- mi ragazza intento protestar**

**-pero nada, tu solo prometelo-**

**-esta bien, te lo prometo- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero**

**-¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres hermosa?-**

**-no lo recuerdo- dijo con una picara sonrisa**

**-eres hermosa-**

**-oye alec, me enseñas a luchar?-**

**-¿que?-**

**-si, quiero aprender a luchar-**

**-¿tengo alguna opcion?-**

**-no-**

**-de acuerdo, pero con el minimo rasguño paramos-**

**-eres tan sobreprotector- protesto**

**-si, pero asi me quieres-**

**me rei, me pare y le di la mano para ayudarla a ella, luego comenzamos**

**-debes tener tus sentidos bien alerta, no dejes que te atrapen entre sus brazos, y no busques matarlos por la via rapida, estan preparados para eso, atacalos por detras o por sus costados, ante un ataque rapido tu solo salta lo mas lejos posible- segui explicandole con detalle todo hasta que ella quiso luchar**

**-de acuerdo ness, intenta atacarme-**

**-un momento- me interrumpio- los dones valen?-**

**-no-**

**-de acuerdo- y se lanzo a atacarme rapidamente, salte lejos, estuvimos luchando varios minutos, ella peleaba realmente bien, cuando se quedo quieta en la mitad del prado y me dijo con una voz dulce y persuasiva**

**-alec-**

**yo me quede quieto, parecia que estaba hipnotizado**

**-acercate- me acerque sin poder evitarlo y ella corrio hasta donde yo estaba, me atrapo por detras, se subio a mi espalda y beso mi cuello riendo**

**-gane-**

**me rei con ganas y ella se bajo, me di vuelta y la abrace, comenzamos a caminar abrazados pero ella se tropezo, haciendo que calleramos al suelo, ella encima mio, comenzo a reirse, pero al ver la poca distancia que habia entre nuestros rostros se quedo muda, sus ojos miraban de mis ojos a mis labios, y yo hacia lo mismo, tenia tantas ganas de besarla, que no podia contenerme mas...**

**BELLA POV**

**-no lo entiendo carlisle, ¿porque defiendes tanto a jacob y a leah?- le pregunto emmett**

**-porque ellos nos ayudaron miles de veces, y recuerden que fue jacob el que estuvo con nessie desde que nacio-**

**-y recuerda que la secuestro, ademas matara a alec- le conteste, yo ya consideraba a alec, jane y felix parte de la familia, y estaba segura que todos pensaban igual...**

**-no sabemos si mi vision sera cumplida- añadio alice**

**-hay un 50% de probabilidades de que la vision sea correcta, y un 50% de que no- dijo kate, ella era muy amiga de renesmee, y le afectaba mucho la idea de perder a su amiga- pero como es posible que los maten, si aqui somos 16 vampiros protegiendo a nessie, y tenemos muchos dones y...- su voz se fue apagando lentamente**

**-¿que ocurre katie?- le pregunto garrett dulcemente**

**-alice- le contesto**

**todos volteamos a ver a alice y vimos que estaba teniendo otra vision...**

**-tengo la respuesta a tu duda kate, los licantropos tienen mas dones ahora-**

**-¿como?- pregunto felix**

**-pues, ¿recuerdan a seth?- al ver que casi todos asentiamos continuo- se imprimo de una semi-vampiro hermana de Nahuel, se casaron y tuvieron un bebe: Ezequiel, el se transformo en licantropo, pero tenia poderes de vampiro, y sus poderes los obtuvieron los otros licantropos-**

**-¿cuales son sus nuevos poderes allie?- le pregunto jasper**

**-son mucho mas rapidos, son mejores rastreadores que demetri y son telequineticos (NOTA: la telequinesia es el poder de desplazar objetos sin tocarlos, es decir, con la mente)-**

**-claro, asi se la llevaran- dije yo- no importa cuanto la protejamos, solo con verla, usaran su nuevo poder-**

**-rayos- dijeron rosalie y jane a la vez**

**-no pensemos en eso ahora, nos ocuparemos mas tarde- dijo esme**

**-de acuerdo mama, ya se que deseo le pedire a ness- dijo rose orgullosa**

**-¿cual es?-**

**-ser madre- dijo visiblemente emocionada**

**-no se me ocurrio, rose, todas podemos ser madres, me pregunto como se tomara ness eso de tener un hermanito- dije**

**-bella, lamento decirte que no se lo tomara muy bien, se pondra celosa y se sentira desplazada, huira, con alec, y jamas la encontramos- dijo alice con tristeza**

**-debi suponer que actuaria asi- le conteste**

**-sabes que es lo que eso significa verdad rose?- le pregunto emmett un poco apenado**

**-¿que significa osito?- le contesto ella**

**-ahora tu podras desear ser humana, conseguiras todo lo que deseabas, seras humana, tendras hijos-**

**-sabes que ahora que lo pienso, no quiero ser humana, yo solo queria ser mortal para tener hijos y ese problema ya esta solucionado- acabo de decir todo con una deslumbrante sonrisa**

**-eso, si nessie quiere concedernos ese deseo- dijo carmen insegura**

**-¿que quieres decir carmen?- pregunto jane confusa**

**-que no sabemos como tomara ness eso de tener nuevos parientes, quizas se sentira celosa y pensara que la dejaremos de querer, o quizas lo tomara muy bien-**

**-eso es cierto- dijo esme**

**-oigan, ¿que sucedio con ese perro? ¿en donde esta?- pregunto felix**

**-esta desaparecido, huyo mientras nessie peleaba con Marianella, luego de que le dimos una paliza- dijo bella**

**JACOB POV**

**logre huir, muy herido, pero logre huir; ese maldito de alec, me las pagara, no lograra ser feliz con mi nessie, no lo permitire, de eso estaba seguro...**

**-jake, que te ocurrio?- me pregunto leah, esa mujer es insoportable, hacia unos meses se habia imprimado de mi, y ahora me sigue a todos lados, no la soporto**

**-pelee con los cullen y con alec, el novio de nessie- le conteste**

**-¿el vulturi?- pregunto interesada, yo asenti **

**-jacob, deja a la semi-vampiro en paz, ¿jamas escuchaste esa frase: ``si la amas, dejala ir?´´- me pregunto, yo asenti- se aplica perfecta en tu caso, ella eligio al chupasangres-**

**-¡¿y que quieres que haga cuando ella es el centro de mi universo?- le grite**

**-besarme- me contesto, y estampo sus labios contra los mios, al principio me quede estatico, en shock, pero luego comence a mover mis labios con fiereza y pasion, no entendia mis sentimientos en ese momento, estaba casi seguro de que amaba a renesmee, pero, ¿que sentia por leah?, en ese momento deje de pensar y me concentre en ella, en leah, en su cuerpo ardiendo pegado al mio, en nosotros...**

**y la hice mia, una y otra vez hasta que nos cansamos, hasta que no pudimos mas, yo imaginaba que era mi nessie, yo simplemente lo hacia por necesidad, por despecho, o al menos eso creia...**

**LEAH POV **

**ay, jacob, si supieras cuanto te amo, pero no puedes verlo, tu solo tienes ojos para la maldita de renesmee, primero fue bella y ahora su hija, ¡acaso no entiendes que yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas?**

**estaba tan concentrada pensando que no me di cuenta que venias hacia aquí con la cabeza gacha**

**-¿jake, que te ocurrió?- le pregunte muy preocupada al centro de mi universo**

**-pelee con los cullen, y con alec, el novio de nessie- me contesto**

**-¿el vulturi?- le pregunte, el asintió- jacob, déjala en paz, ¿jamás escuchaste esa frase: ``si la amas, déjala ir´´- el volvió a asentir- se aplica perfecta en tu caso, ella eligió al chupasangre-**

**-¡¿y que quieres que haga cuando ella es el centro de mi universo?- me grito, ok, eso me dolió… **

**-besarme- le conteste, y lo bese con todo el amor y con toda la pasión que tenia guardada, el al principio se quedo en shock, pero luego reacciono y me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, yo en mi interior gritaba de la alegria; aun no me lo creia: ¡ me estaba besando !, me hizo suya tantas veces que no pude contarlas, en realidad si pude pero no quise, las matematicas no son lo mio...**

**ARO POV**

**¿donde estan alec, jane, renesmee y felix?**

**llevo haciendome esa pregunta todo el maldito dia y no encuentro la respuesta, le he pedido a demetri que los localice pero no, es como si hubieran desaparecido del planeta...**

**¡eso es! como no se me ocurrio, deben estar con carlisle y su familia e isabella los cubrio con su escudo, me pregunto que haran con los cullen...**

**no sabia que era, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo cuanto antes. **


	11. batalla

**holaaa, muchas gracias x los reviews del cap anterior ! tarde mucho porque quise hacer lo largoo, de verdad espero coments! :)**

**pd: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sthephenie meyer (yo solo juego con ellos jijiji)**

**capitulo 10: batalla**

**RENESMEE POV**

**lo tome de su cuello y el de mi cintura pero ¡rayos! siempre nos interrumpen, sono mi celular**

**-ignoralo- me dijo alec con voz ronca**

**yo iba a hacerlo pero mi celular volvio a sonar, me levante riendo, y lo atendi, era jane**

**-¿interrumpo algo?- **

**-si, mas te vale que sea importante- le dije**

**-claro que lo es, tu tia tuvo otra vision, los vulturis vendran hacia aqui-**

**-¡¿que?- dijimos alec y yo al unísono**

**-lo que oyeron, vengan rapido-**

**-no es justo que siempre nos interrumpan- dije haciendo un puchero**

**-shh, ya veras que la proxima vez no lo haran- me silencio alec**

**me subi a la espalda de mi hermoso vampiro y el corrio hasta la casa de los denali**

**-¿cuando vendran?- pregunto felix**

**-en dos dias- contesto papa**

**-maldita sea, alice que quieren? ¿quieren separarme de alec? ¿que jane, alec y felix se vayan? ¡contesta!- comence a llorar**

**-tranquila nessie, no te servira de nada alterarte- me dijo eleazar y de inmediata senti calma al instante, cortesia de jasper.**

**-y no podemos desear que ellos no vengan?- pregunto rose**

**-no, porque tienen a renata, recuerden que ella es un escudo fisico, y el don de nessie no es mental, no es una ilusion, es real- dijo papa**

**-no veo muy bien que es lo que quieren, pero no vienen a luchar- suspire aliviada  
-pero de todos modos seria una estupidez no prepararnos para luchar- dijo tio jazz  
-yo ya lo hice- conteste con una sonrisa  
-¿que?- dijo mama  
-que antes alec me enseño a luchar-  
-¿enserio? cuenta todo monstruo del lago ness- obviamente ese era tio emm  
-pues, comenzo a decirme todo, o al menos un poco lo que hay que saber para luchar bien, luego pasamos a la accion- sonrei emocionada- luchamos por siete minutos y cincuenta dos segundos hasta que lo seduje- alec comenzo a reirse-, el se acerco y me subi a su espalda, lo bese en el cuello, le dije que habia ganado, me baje, comenzamos a caminar abrazados pero me tropece y el callo encima mio y...-  
-¿se besaron?- interrumpio mi padre gruñiendo  
-no- dije mirandolo con frialdad- ¡jane nos interrumpio! van tres veces que nos interrumpen! creo-  
todos reian, yo no le veia la gracia, frunci el ceño, me cruce de brazos y golpee el suelo con mi zapato  
-ok, ok, ya terminaron de reirse?- pregunte con impaciencia- porque debemos entrenar, los vulturis vienen en dos dias recuerdan?-  
-es cierto- contesto abue esme- vamos todos al prado de forks en donde peleamos con los neofitos-  
-¿me haria el honor de dejar que la lleve hermosa dama?- me pregunto mi dios griego haciendo una reverencia, yo rei  
-por supuesto, amable caballero-  
me subi a su espalda y comenzo a correr, era hermoso sentir el viento en mi cara, adoraba eso...**

**cuando llegamos mis tios estaban luchando, obviamente gano tio jasper, el lucha excelente, luego lucharon felix y papa, a pesar de que papa leia mentes, no se como, gano felix, deben ser los siglos de practica; los ganadores fueron: tio jasper, felix, mama, tia alice, jane, y alec, yo no luche, esos malditos no me dejaron. luego felix lucho contra alec y gano mi hermoso vampiro, mama y jane, gano jenny, y tia alice y tio jasper, alice, gracias a su gran y fantastico don le gano**

**-¡Alice tramposa!- le grite con voz aniñada**

**ella me saco la lengua infantilmente y todos reimos, luego lucharon los tres juntos, alice perdio primera, por lo que quedaron mi alec y jenny, ambos peleaban bien pero alec gano, sus movimientos eran tan, tan, no lo se, tan perfectos...**

**-¿cuando lucho yo?- pregunte**

**-ya luchaste hoy renesmee- contesto mama**

**-y porque alec lucho?- le pregunte indignada**

**-porque yo no me canso, puedo estar toda la eternidad luchando pero tu al ser semi-vampira tienes necesidades humanas, debes comer, dormir, respirar, etc- rio mi amor, yo bufe, malditas necesidades humanas, ¿porque debo ser humana? seria mejor si yo fuera vampiresa**

**-entonces transformame- pedi con ``la carita´´**

**-¿¡que!- dijeron todos a la vez**

**-no es solo por querer luchar, ni por un simple capricho, es porque asi no tendre que ser la debil de la familia, sere hermosa, fuerte, rapida, mi don mejorara, no sere una simple humana, es dificil explicar el porque, pero quiero ser un vampiro- conteste**

**-linda, no eres debil, eres hermosa, fuerte, mas rapida que tu padre, que eso es mucho, tu don funciona perfectamente y no eres una simple humana, eres mitad vampiro; no necesitas ser una vampiresa completa mi amor-**

**-si lo necesito, ¡por favor comprendeme!- le suplique**

**-no y no se habla mas- demando mi padre con voz autoritaria**

**-eso es lo que tu crees- le conteste en un susurro, mi padre parecia querer matarme, aunque sabia que no era posible, me asuste, y mucho, alec lo sintio, porque en un rapido movimiento me coloco detras suyo protegiendome, comenzo a gruñir, de inmediato tia rose, felix y jenny se colocaron a mis costados y detras mio, nunca vi a tia rose tan enfurecida, tio jazz trataba, sin exito de calmar el ambiente, entre todos los que quedaban agarraron a mi padre antes de que saltara a atacarme**

**-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima- dijo mi amado protector, mi gran amor ¡mi todo!... - ness, vamos a un lugar en el que comas algo, creo que lo mejor seria que pasemos esta noche en otro lugar, no queremos peleas no?- dijo asesinando con la mirada a papa, el bajo la cabeza avergonzado**

**-lo mejor seria que se vayan solo esta noche mientras se me pasa mi enojo- le contesto aun mirando hacia el suelo**

**-de acuerdo, nos vamos, pero ¿A dónde?-**

**-ya veras- rio mientras yo me subia (nuevamente) a su espalda**

**Luego de unos (aproximadamente) 20 segundos y 28 centesimas se detuvo, vi una hermosa y acogedora cabaña, entramos, cene un bife a la plancha y algunas papas, no tenia mucha hambre…**

**-¿vamos a cazar?- pregunte, el se veia indeciso, por lo que saque la artilleria pesada (jeje) mis ojos se pusieron llorosos, mis cejas se levantaron e hice un irresistible puchero, al ver que estaba a un solo paso a decir que si, hice un ultimo movimiento, mis labios comenzaron a temblar, nadie en el mundo, pero NADIE, se resiste a la carita-de-perrito-mojado-y-con-frio-bajo-la-lluvia echa por renesmee carlie cullen swan, no señor…**

**-maldita sea, eres mi perdicion, te lo juro- dijo por lo bajo, me beso en la mejilla y fuimos a cazar, era fascinante verlo cazar, con sus movimientos agiles y fuertes, definitivamente lo amaba…**

**luego de cazar volvimos a la cabaña y me dormi sobre el pecho de MI vampiro, me desperte a las 11 de la mañana, si que tenia sueño, no encontre a alec y me preocupe, segui su olor y lo encontre en la cocina preparandome un desayuno, me quede con los ojos como platos**

**-¿que?- pregunto ``ofendido´´- ahora no le puedo cocinar a mi novia-**

**-si, solo me sorprendi amor- le conteste abrazandolo**

**me sirvio el desayuno y realmente estaba delicioso**

**-¿y?- pregunto ansioso**

**-nada mal para ser de alguien que no cocina- le conteste riendo, el hizo un tierno y adorable puchero- fue un chiste, es el desayuno mas rico que jamas probe, cambiando de tema, tu crees que deberiamos volver ya?-**

**-no lo se- sono su celular, lo atendio y lo puso en altavoz- hola alice, ¿que ocurre? regresamos ya?-**

**-alec, nessie, vengan rapido, los vulturis vienen en dos horas- y corto la comunicación, me largue a llorar descontrolada y mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar, cerre mis ojos y cuando los abri estaba enfrente de mi padre, que me miraba arrepentido…**

**-lo siento hija, no debi haberme comportado de esa forma, es solo que pensar que tu seas un vampiro- sacudio su cabeza- no tienes porque arriesgar tu alma-**

**-¿que tal si dejamos esa discusion para mas tarde y nos vamos a esperar a los vulturis?- pregunto tia alice impaciente, todos asentimos- pero antes ness, dejame darte otra ropa, porfis, mi excelente memoria recuerda que esa ropa ya la usaste una vez- suspire y deje que me llevara a su habitacion- ¿cual prefieres? este- me mostro un conjunto muy bonito, una remera larga a rayas, un jean comun azul, unas botas largas color crema y como accesorio una cartera bandolera blanca y unos aros- o este- era un jean gris, una remera verde larga con un estampado muy bonito, un cinturon para marcar mi cintura, un chaleco negro y zapatos negros, como accesorio tenia una cartera bandolera negra y unos lentes de sol fabulosos**

**-no se tia alice, dejame pensar- luego de unos segundos me decidi- ¡el segundo conjunto!-**

**me vesti y me peine, vi la hora y quedaban quince minutos para que llegaran los vulturis, corri para llegar a donde estaba alec y lo abrace**

**-no,no,no y no, no dejare que te vistas tan sexy- ay por dios, que celoso que es**

**-alec, deja de ser tan celoso- le conteste en broma**

**-es que no quiero que otro hombre mire a mi chica-**

**-si, claro y yo me tengo que aguantar que marianella te mire y coquetee contigo-**

**-sabes que yo te amo a ti-**

**-lo se, pero no es justo- acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura y me beso en la frente**

**-romeo, julieta, basta de mimos que ahi vienen- obviamente, tio emm**

**y, ciertamente, si me esforzaba podia notar a las capas negras que se acercaban, era mi fin, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, era alec, mi familia, mis amigos, ahora si entendia perfectamente las palabras de mama cuando me conto su historia: **

'_Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo iba a morir. Seguramente morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar'. _**yo estaba y estoy dispuesta a morir por lo que amo, alec, y me sentiria orgullosa de eso, antes de conocer al amor de mi existencia, no me sentia capaz de arriesgar mi vida por mi gran amor, supuestamente jacob, ahora entendia porque...**

**-carlisle, viejo amigo- saludo aro, con tantas cosas que nos hicieron nose si el abuelo carlisle sigue considerandolo un amigo, es muy posible que jamas lo haya echo, espere a oir la risa de papa por mis pensamientos, pero recorde que mama estaba cubriendonos con su escudo...**

**-hola aro, ¿que necesitan esta vez?-**

**-recuperar lo que nos pertenece, claro- contesto marco con voz aburrida**

**-¿¡que?- dijeron alec y jane a la vez**

**-maldita sea, alec, jane, felix y renesmee nos pertenecen- grito cayo enfurecido**

**-paz, hermano, ya recuperaremos lo que es nuestro- dijo aro- tenemos toda la eternidad para eso-**

**en ese momento alice tuvo una vision...**

**-¿que ves alice?- pregunto papa**

**-los licantropos atacaran en exactamente 15 minutos- pestañee e inmediatamente tenia a todos los vampiros rodeandome, a mi y a alec, el se encontraba muy frustrado**

**-yo puedo pelear- protestaba**

**-no, ellos te quieren matar, te quedas alli- dijo jane**

**-renata, cubrenos con tu escudo- dijo cayo y una sonrisa maliciosa cubrio su rostro- una pregunta cullens, ¿podemos matarlos?-**

**papa queria decir que si, lo conocia, pero mama tenia un gesto de dolor en su cara**

**-mama, aun amas a jacob?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos**

**-yo...- suspiro- no puedo odiarlo, quiero, pero no puedo, es mi mejor amigo-**

**-un amigo con derecho a roces- dijo rose con una voz que destilaba odio**

**-bella, quieren matar a nessie y a alec, es tu hija- dijo jasper**

**-¿porque no herirlos?- pregunto esperanzada**

**-porque se recuperan en cinco minutos- le contesto rose- actuas como si tu hija no te importara-**

**en ese momento mama estallo**

**-¿¡como puedes decir que mi hija no me importa! ¡claro que me importa!-**

**-¡pues actuas como si no te importara bella! ¡despierta! en la vida hay que sacrificar algunas cosas, pero no, no lo entiendes, ¿acaso no sabes todo lo que mi hermano sufrio? cuanto te vio con jacob durmiendo, cuando lo besaste, cuando dijiste que lo amabas, cuando lo engañaste (a edward) solo por querer todo para ti, por ser egoista, mas egoista de lo que toda la familia es capaz de ser, el llevaba solo un siglo y tu llegaste, lo enamoraste, te pusiste de novia con el y lo engañaste, pero el te perdono, ¡ni siquiera se enojo! no sabes las ganas que tuve d****e arrancarte la cabeza en ese momento, ¿tienes algo mas que decir? ¿jacob es tu amante? ¿le dice jackie?- tia rose enseño los dientes, esa parte de la historia jamas la habia oido, mi mama habia besado a jacob, los mismos labios que tocaron mi mejilla, mi frente, tocaron sus labios?**

**-yo...- dijo mama con un hilo de voz- jamas lo habia visto asi, no crei que a edward le causara tanto daño-**

**-claro, y a ti no te daño ver a edward con tanya?- dijo jane**

**-si pero, es distinto-**

**-claro, tu besaste a jacob porque quisiste, edward trato de impedir que tanya lo besara- le contesto tio emm**

**-pero...-**

**-¡basta mama! o te vas con ellos o te quedas con nosotros, tu eliges- le conteste con voz fria**

**-nessie-**

**-no me digas asi, a partir de ahora me dicen carlie o renesmee-**

**-me quedare con ustedes, dejare que los lastimen e incluso que los asesinen, pero defendere a jacob-**

**-mama, quita tu escudo- **

**-¿que?-**

**-quitalo por un segundo, gracias, chelsea haz que odie a jacob, listo-**

**-vienen en un minuto y medio- grito alice- ya siento su asquerosa esencia**

**volvieron a rodearnos y ellos, los licantropos, llegaron, eran demasiados, conte 31...**

**Es posible que los vencieramos, pero con sus nuevos dones era mucho mas dificil; toque la mejilla de alec y pense: **_Llego el momento... Pase lo que pase, no olvides que te amo..._

**Me miro con tristeza y acaricio mi mejilla lentamente**

**Ya habia empezado la batalla, y los escudos de mama y de Renata mejoraban mucho nuestra situacion, todos estaban luchando, jacob trato de persuadir a mama para que quitara su escudo, pero ahora era distinto, mama lo odiaba con toda su alma...**

**No se como un licantropo encontro un hueco por donde entrar a nuestra posicion, pero sucedio algo increible, yo extendi mi palma y grite con todas mis fuerzas**

**-¡no!- un rayo de fuego salio despedido y el metamorfo se alejo asustado, voltee a ver a alec pero el estaba muy ocupado lanzando por los aires a otro licantropo, comence a sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando, y sospeche aun mas cuando vi a jane lanzar agua y a felix controlar la tierra...**

**No se decir con exactitud cuanto duro la batalla, estaba exhausta cuando los lobos se retiraron heridos. Aro hablo**

**-bella, ya puedes quitar tu escudo, creo que lo mejor seria que todos vengan a Volterra-**

**toda la familia cullen se nego, incluyendome**

**-entonces alec, jane y felix vienen con nosotros-**

**-¡NO!- grite- el no se va! alec, dile que no te iras-**

**-me ire, adios- me dijo con una voz fria que yo desconocia...**

**0o0o0o0o00o**


	12. Se Fue

**holaaa mis adorados lectores :)**

**lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero se murio un gran amigo y aun no logre superarlo, y no me llegaba la inspiracion ..**

**en fin, aqui esta, queria hacerlo mas largo pero esto es lo que salio...**

**pd: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer (yo solo juego con ellos)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**ALEC POV**

**-me ire, adios- dije con una voz fria, no sabia que me pasaba, una parte de mi, queria quedarme con ella, me sentia comodo, me sentia en casa, pero la otra me decia que mi lugar estaba en Volterra, con Marianella, mi novia ¡¿ mi novia ? ¿que me estaba pasando?, me siento raro**

**-alec, no! ¡por favor no te vayas !- lloraba renesmee desconsolada**

**-adios- le conteste mirandola fijo a esos ojos color chocolate, viendome reflejado en ellos...**

**-¡ dejame despedirme de ti !- yo asenti, ella se acerco hasta que quedamos a pocos centimetros de distancia y por un extraño impulso la bese, era un beso dulce, pero a la vez apasionado, con amor y cariño, mis manos estaban en su cintura y las suyas en mi cuello, nuestras lenguas bailaban en una danza que parecia no tener fin, sino fuera porque su mitad humana queria respirar no nos hubieramos separado, pero al separarnos senti odio hacia la muchacha que un segundo antes habia besado con pasion**

**-listo- me di la vuelta y me aleje.**

**-eso es jugar sucio aro- dijo edward**

**-no se a lo que te refieres- le contesto el amo aro**

**-hiciste que chelsea use su don en alec, por favor creeme alec, tu amas a mi hija renesmee, ella es tu verdadero amor, este es tu lugar- me rogo bella**

**-ja, si claro- rei sarcasticamente mientras lo miraba- mi lugar esta en volterra con mi mejor amigo felix y mi novia marianella, cumpliendo las ordenes de mis amos- dicho esto nos fuimos, pero me preocupo que mi gemela no viniera, por lo que les pregunte a mis amos**

**-maestros, ¿donde esta jane?-**

**-decidio cambiarse de bando- contesto marco, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿como que jane nos traiciono?**

**RENESMEE POV**

**me habia besado, y me habia dejado...**

**al verlo marchar, no pude mas y me derrumbe en el pasto a llorar, ¿porque me hacia eso? **

**-porque?- susurre con la voz rota, era como si alguien hubiera muerto, como si yo hubiera muerto**

**-chelsea uso su don en el y en felix carlie- **

**-¡no me importa! ¡EL ME DEJO!-**

**-calma mi niña, el dolor no es para siempre- me consolo carmen con dulzura**

**-¡ustedes no lo entienden! ¡jamas pasaron por la misma situacion!- todos corrieron a abrazarme pero yo los rechaze y corri a abrazar jane, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, ella estaba pasando por el mismo dolor, felix la abandono...**

**ya no tenia ganas de vivir, ni tampoco fuerzas, ahora todo me daba igual.**

**-¡todo es tu culpa!- señale a mi madre**

**-renesmee- me dijo mi padre con voz autoritaria- disculpate con tu madre-**

**-¡me importa un rabano!- grite furiosa**

**corrimos a mi habitacion, me puse la primera ropa que encontre, prendi el estéreo y me sente en mi cama abrazando a jenny**

_Ya no responde ni al telefono_

_Pende de un hilo la esperanza mia_

_Yo no crei jamas poder perder asi la cabeza_

_Por el_

_Porque de pronto ya no me queria_

_Porque mi vida se quedo vacia_

_Nadie contesta a mis preguntas_

_Porque nada me queda, sin el_

_Se fue_

_Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos_

_Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio_

_Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula_

_Se fue, la dulce miel que probe en sus labios_

_Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrio de hielo_

_Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue, y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas_

_Encadenada a noches de locura_

_Hasta a la carcel yo iria con el_

_Toda una vida no basta, sin el_

_En mi verano ya no sale el sol_

_Con su tormenta todo destruyo_

_Rompiendo en mil pedazos_

_Esos sueños que construimos, ayer_

_Se fue_

_Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrio de hielo_

_Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue, y la razon no la se, si existe dios_

_Debe acordarse de mi_

_Anque se, que entre el y yo_

_El cielo tiene solo nubes negras_

_Le rogare, le buscare, lo juro lo encontrare_

_Aunque tuviera que buscar en un millon de estrellas_

_En esta vida oscura, absurda sin el_

_Siento que_

_Se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo_

_Si tiene limite el amor lo pasaria por el_

_Y en el vacio inmenso de mis noches, yo le siento_

_Le amare, como le pude amar la vez primera_

_Que un beso suyo era una vida entera_

_Sintiendo como me pierdo, por el_

_Se fue_

_Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos_

_Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio_

_Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula_

_Se fue, la dulce miel que probe en sus labios_

_Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno_

_Se fue, y mi amor se cubrio de hielo_

_Se fue, y la vida con el se me fue_

_Se fue, y la razon no la se._

**-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan apaga esa musica depresiva en este instante sino quieres que suba yo misma!- gritó alice**

**Pero ahora no habia amenaza que pudiera asustarme, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerme sentir aterrorizada y con miedo, porque mi mayor miedo se habia cumplido, el se habia ido, pero tampoco nadie podía sacarme una sonrisa, solo EL...**

**Solo Alec, con solo ver otra vez su rostro, su precioso cabello color miel, sus ojos ahora dorados, pero sabia con certeza que volverian a ser carmesi en cuestion de dias seria feliz otra vez, lo que daria por volver a besar sus labios, por sentir su aroma dulce, pero sin ser empalagante, por escuchar su melodiosa voz, su risa, era el sonido mas bello que habia escuchado...**

**Entonces recordé el extraño rayo de fuego que habia lanzado yo, como controlaba jane el agua, felix la tierra y como alec, mi alec, lanzaba por los aires a los lobos. Algo raro estaba pasando, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo...**

**-jane- mi voz sonaba extraña, sin vida, no parecia la mia- no has notado algo extraño, ya sabes, tu controlas el agua, yo el fuego, y ellos dos la tierra y el aire-**

**-mmm, ahora q lo dices si, observa y extiende tus manos- hice lo que me dijo, ella se concentro y vi como en mis manos caia una enorme gota de agua, me asuste tanto que la deje caer al suelo y salpico por todas partes, jane rio divertida...**

**-ven, acompañame- me agarro del brazo y me llevo corriendo a velocidad vampirica hacia un bosque, la mire con cara de confusion-quiero probar con otra cosa-**

**hizo aparecer en una hoja una extraña y pequeña bola de agua...**

**Ella me sonrio orgullosa de lo que habia echo, intente sonreir, pero estaba segura de que me habia salido una mueca extraña**

**-No te esfuerces- me dijo sarcastica**

**-no lo hare-**

**-ahora tu prueba con tu ``poder´´- **

**me concentre y extendi mi palma hacia el suelo, y vi una enorme bola de fuego levitando hasta que pestañee y cayo al suelo, donde comenzo a incendiar el bosque hasta que jane lo apago**

**-excelente, ahora prueba otra cosa-**

**luego de unos minutos de concentracion vi como una pequeña llama de fuego aparecia en mi palma, preparada para ser lanzada contra un enemigo, de a poco, la fui agrandando hasta transformarla en una bola de fuego del tamaño de la cabeza de tio emmett, muy grande si me permiten decirlo...**

**-tenemos que averiguar porque tenemos estos poderes- dije muy segura- es demasiada coincidencia que a los 4 nos aparezcan nuevos poderes al mismo tiempo y relacionados con los cuatro elementos-**

**-es cierto, sabes, creo que debemos preguntarle a carlisle-**

**fuimos a la sala de estar y todos se nos echaron encima con preguntas**

**-¿tienen nuevos poderes?- bella**

**-¿por que esa ropa tan fea?- alice**

**-¿no estaras pensando en matarte enana o si?- emmett**

**esas fueron algunas de las muchas, muchas preguntas que me hicieron hasta que estalle**

**-¡¿pueden parar de preocuparse tanto por mi? ¡jane tambien esta mal, felix tambien la abandono! me tratan como a una niña consentida, mimada, que puede quebrarse en cualquier momento ! ¡no soy de cristal! ¡dejenme cometer mis propios errores! quiero caerme, y luego levantarme, volver a caerme y luego volver a levantarme! pero no puedo porque ****siempre estan ahi pegados como un chicle!- ya no habia vuelta atras, habia dicho lo que sentia, solo faltaba ver sus reacciones**

**mama se mordio el labio y en sus ojos veia el dolor, papa me abrazo y me consolo mientras yo lloraba, estaba desahogandome, sabia que no me encontraria asi ahora si no me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de EL, pero, no me arrepentia... Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusion...**

**Yo, a pesar de todo, lo ame, lo amo y lo amaria siempre, nada podria cambiar eso y nadie podria ocupar su lugar, a eso lo tenia muy claro y tambien tenia muy claro que ``el´´ ALEC VULTURI nunca me quiso, no me quiere y jamas en la existencia me querra, todo fue una horrible mentira, un juego en el que yo perdi al enamorarme profundamente de el, pero no pude evitarlo...**

**-ire a mi habitacion- dije con un hilo de voz- y sin esperar contestacion camine arrastrando los pies hasta llegar alli y tumbarme en mi cama, saque mi diario de debajo de la almohada y comence a escribir mientras sentia silenciosas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas**

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Estoy destrozada, desalmada, destruida, T_T y no se me ocurre otra palabra que exprese mis sentimientos con ``D´´... **_

_**Lo extraño, mucho, demasiado (ahi otra palabra con D) y aun no ha pasado ni un dia, la eternidad sera un martirio sin el, ahora que lo pienso **__**fríamente**__**, puede que Chelsea haya usado su don con Felix y con Alec, pero eso no quita que el me haya abandonado, nose si podre perdonarselo**_**. ``**_**Si vuelve Carlie´´**__** Me dijo una vocesita en mi cabeza, yo suspire y le di la razon a la vocesita, que, por mas molesta que sea, tenia razon, a pesar de que tengo a Jane y a mi familia aqui, siento un vacio en mi alma que solo podra ser llenado por ellos, (No olvidemos que felix es mi mejor amigo, mi consejero y mi casi cuñado :p ) mi corazon se partio, necesito verlo, sentirlo, oirlo, tocarlo **_**(Nota de la autora: no sean malpensadas como yo :p) **_** pero sabia que era imposible, el se habia marchado para siempre y **_

**-Ne... digo, Carlie, adivina quien vino a verte- canturreo Alice entrando en la habitacion con sus habituales pasos de bailarina**

**-¿quien alice? no estoy de humor- podia imaginar las ojeras debajo de mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, mi labio inferior lastimado por todas las veces que me lo mordi intentando ocultar los sollozos y los gemidos de dolor...**

**baje las escaleras desanimada y a paso humano, no tenia prisa, entonces vi a ¿nahuel? ¿que hacia el aqui? ¿no que estaba en brasil? ¿por que me mira tan asi...?**

**-son demasiadas preguntas- me dijo mi padre ingeniandoselas para ocultarme de la vista de nahuel sintiendo (mas bien oyendo) mi incomodidad**

**-hola nessie- me dijo nahuel**

**No sabia que hacia el aqui ni el porque de su visita, solo sabia que a partir de ahora todo cambiaria...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**holaa :)**

**La cancion es de Laura Pausini y se llama Se fue, crei que era perfecta para este capitulo (les recomiendo escucharla, es muy buena) las imágenes de las demostraciones del nuevo poder de carlie y Jenny estan en mi perfil **

**den señales de vidas ;)**

**los quiere**

**(= 28 =)**


	13. Nahuel y La historia

**Holaa, mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, de veras lo lamento, pero tuve los examenes finales y la inspiracion no llegaba **

**pero aqui esta, al fin, es un poco corto..**

**pd: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer (yo solo juego con ellos)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cap 12: Nahuel y la historia**

**RENESMEE POV**

**-amm, hola Nahuel- dije con voz timida, la ultima vez que lo habia visto habia tenido meses- no me digas nessie, solo carlie o renesmee, ¿sueno muy grosera si te pregunto que estas haciendo aqui?-**

**el rio suavemente, debia admitirlo, su risa era bella...**

**-no, no suenas grosera renesmee, yo vine aqui para, amm... como decirlo, pedir hospedaje, mi tia, fallecio, mas bien la mataron, aun no se quien- y vi el dolor en sus ojos- y no tengo donde quedarme, vivi un tiempo con zafrina, senna y kachiri pero me era incomodo convivir con solo mujeres por lo que inmediatamente pense en ustedes, espero que no les moleste que venga sin avisar-**

**-por supuesto que no nos molesta nahuel, eres bienvenido- mi abuelo le sonrio **

**-nos encantaria nauuuh, sobre todo a eddy- dijo tio emm batiendo sus pestañas de forma gay, ese comentario y ese gesto me dieron risa pero no podia reirme, queria, intentaba, pero simplemente no podia, en cambio, toda la familia comenzo a reirse a carcajadas, excepto mi padre por supuesto...**

**-esa fue una buena oso, chocala- **

**-lo se pequeño duende- y chocaron sus palmas sonriendo, luego emmett agarro a alice con un brazo mientras con el otro le hacia fosforito (NOTA DE LA AUTORA: para los que no sepan que es fosforito les explico: es que te froten los nudillos contra la cabeza fuertemente, no saben como duele XD )**

**- carlisle- se las arreglo para decir alice haciendole un puchero marca Cullen**

**-basta emmett, deja de comportarte como el crio que eres- dijo esme- lo siento nahuel, te juro que no los eduque asi- el volvio a reirse y yo cerre los ojos deleitandome, pero cuando abri mis ojos vi a mi padre mirandome con desconfianza y muy confundido**

**no sabia que me sucedia con nahuel, yo estaba muy segura que alec era el amor de mi existencia, pero llega el y lo confunde todo...**

**ALEC POV**

**Pasaron muchos dias desde ese beso que no puedo olvidar, creo que un mes, no lo se...**

**-aaleeec!-**

**-¿que quieres mar?- debo admitirlo ya me habia cansado de ella, de su vocesita molesta e irritante y de sus caprichos de niña mimada**

**-¿me compras una isla?- ¿para que demonios queria ella una isla? **

**-no, pideselo a demetri o a santiago- sabia que santiago estaba enamoradisimo de ella, pero ella tenia un ``ligero´´ encaprichamiento infantil conmigo... **

**-pero mi amor- hizo un extraño puchero que no me conmovio para nada, al contrario, me dio asco**

**-pero nada- la corte irritado**

**en ese momento entro santiago y me salvo**

**-mar, aro los llama-**

**-ok, vamos alec- ella salio primera y yo le dije a santiago en silencio**

**-gracias- el me sonrio sinceramente, desde que le dije que yo no estaba enamorado de marianella nos habiamos llevado mejor**

**FLASH BACK**

**-alec podemos hablar- eso me tomo por sorpresa, el y yo no eramos muy buenos amigos que digamos**

**-mmm claro- dije desconfiado**

**-ven, acompañame- comenzamos a caminar mientras charlabamos- escucha alec, yo estoy muy enamorado de marianella,quiero saber que es lo que sientes por ella-**

**-en realidad no se lo que siento, pero no la amo, no siento nada cuando estoy a su lado-**

**-eso quiere decir que no estas enamorado de ella?-**

**-exacto- le conteste**

**-genial, entonces no tendras problemas en ayudarme a conquistarla?-**

**-cuenta conmigo- sonreimos- solo cuentame tu plan y yo te ayudare-**

**-mmm, aun no lo se, estaba pensando en que tu te muestres algo frio y distante con ella, y yo iria y la consolaria, ya sabes, yo seria el mejor amigo comprensivo de la historia-**

**-claro, oye, estaba pensando, estoy seguro de que nosotros tenemos mas cosas en comun de lo que crees, podriamos ser amigos?- **

**-desde luego, y dime ¿cual es tu color favorito?- nos reimos y comenzamos una inseparable amistad**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**fuimos a velocidad humana a la ``sala principal´´ donde nos esperaban aro, cayo, marco, renata chelsea, marianella y felix, hicimos una reverencia y nos colocamos en nuestra posicion**

**-mi querida guardia, tenemos un problema- comenzo aro**

**-niños inmortales- dijo marco de pronto, todos abrimos los ojos como platos y en nuestra mirada se reflejaba la confusion, la incredulidad y la sorpresa**

**-pero, ¿como es posible?- dijo renata en un susurro**

**-una fuente de mucha confianza nos confio que habia visto a Tanya Denali crear niños inmortales-**

**-¿y su familia y los cullen estan implicados?- dijo felix muy serio**

**-no, nadie sabe nada de lo que esta haciendo tanya, su familia esta muy ocupada con sus respectivas parejas y los cullen estan consolando a esa mocosa que jamas debimos dejar vivir y a esa traidora- le contesto cayo**

**-entonces vayamos ya a atacar, ¿a que estamos esperando?- demetri estaba ansioso**

**-demetri, demetri, tu siempre tan impulsivo- le dijo aro- necesitamos una estrategia ¿no te das cuenta que alice cullen esta vigilando nuestro futuro en este preciso instante?-**

**-lo lamento amo, no pense en lo que dije- le contesto el muy apenado**

**-entonces que hacemos?- pregunte con mucho entusiasmo, queria volver hacia denali, queria imponer el orden, demostrar que nosotros mandabamos, y, aunque jamas lo admitiria, queria volver a ver a renesmee, necesitaba volver a verla, por un motivo completamente desconocido...**

**-esto es lo que haremos alec...-**

**JANE POV**

**Crei que me amaba...**

**Se que todos me ven como la sádica, malvada y asesina jane, la vampiresa vengativa, fria que no tiene corazon o que es de puro hielo, se que todos piensan que no siento nada, que no tengo sentimientos, pero la verdad yo no soy asi...**

**Solo soy una niña que jamas crecerá, que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, y que por eso se construyo esta coraza, para no volver a sufrir; me escondo por temor a ser lastimada, fisica, sentimental y psicologicamente, jamas he dejado a nadie entrar en ella (la coraza), sabia que si lo hacia volveria a sufrir, pero, crei que felix era diferente, confie en el, me enamore de el, ahora se que son todas mentiras, todos los te amo, todos los besos, todas las caricias eran solo mentiras**

**¿porque debo sufrir asi? desde que naci mi vida fue puro sufrimiento, fui soportando golpe tras golpe que la vida me iba dando valientemente, pero simplemente no aguantaba mas...**

**Les contare mi historia**

**Nací el 10 de septiembre de 1679 en Venecia, Italia, alec nacio unos minutos antes que yo, por lo que soy la gemela menor; nuestra infancia fue muy feliz, teniamos una casa muy bonita, padres que nos amaban y nos teniamos el uno al otro, y yo, tenia una amiga: Vanessa, era mi unica amiga, eramos tan unidas, como hermanas, todos los dias jugabamos juntas, hasta que un dia, el 5 de octubre de 1686 (yo tenia siete años) me enteré de la peor noticia, ella había muerto...**

**No recuerdo cuantos dias y cuantas noche llore por su fallecimiento, solo que estaba muy triste, deprimida, alec trataba de ayudarme, pero no podia ocupar el lugar de Vanessa, la extrañaba tanto...**

**Los años pasaron y al cumplir 11 años mama murio, y mi padre se caso con una mujer rica que tenia una hija: Alessandra, ellas me trataban muy mal, pero a alec lo trataban como si fuera un rey, al principio el me defendia y me apoyaba, pero luego comenzo a comportarse frio y distante, se hizo muy unido con alessandra y yo me quede sola, muy sola, ellos me obligaban a hacer las labores y cuando no queria o lo hacia mal, me pegaban o me gritaban, mi vida era un infierno...**

**Hasta que a la edad de 14 años (1693) llego un chico nuevo a la ciudad: Gonzalo, era hermoso, su cabello era color castaño y lo tenia desordenado un poco por encima de los hombros, sus ojos eran color chocolate y media aproximadamente 1'76, nos hicimos muy amigos y me enamore de el, al principio salimos en secreto pues yo temia que si mi familia se enteraba lo dañaran a el, pero increiblemente no fue asi, mi familia se entero, pero no me regañaron ni nada por el estilo, me dejaban salir a pasear con el e incluso una vez me fui con su familia de vacaciones...**

**Un dia estaba caminando hacia la plaza para reunirme con Gonzalo cuando los vi; Gonzalo, mi gonzalo se estaba besando apasionadamente con Alessandra, y alli estaba alec, como si nada mirandolos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo**

**-escuchen tortolitos, jane -dijo mi nombre con asco- ya debe estar por llegar-**

**ellos se separaron y alessandra dijo**

**-es cierto, no olvides lo que debes hacer, adios, te quiero-**

**-no lo olvidare, yo tambien te quiero- ellos se fueron y justo despues apareci yo**

**-hola gon- le di un piquito en los labios**

**-hola jenny, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar?-**

**-claro- le dije recelosa**

**me llevo hacia un lugar donde habia unas gondolas, jamas habia pasado por aqui, era un sitio oscuro y tetrico**

**-gonza, tengo miedo, ¿podemos irnos de aqui?-**

**en ese momento el sonrio macabramente y comenzo a caminar hacia mi direccion, yo camine hacia atras aterrorizada hasta que choque con una pared, me tomo por el cuello fuertemente y yo grite**

**-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!-**

**me pego una cachetada que hizo que cayera al suelo, y en ese momento comprendi que el era un complice mas, seguramente le habian pagado para hacerme sufrir, las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas y yo rogaba que mi muerte fuera rapido, comenzo a pegarme patadas hasta que me dijo**

**-acabaria contigo yo mismo, pero prefiero dejarle el honor a tu querido hermanito- aparecio alec un brillo macabro en sus ojos, no podia creer lo que me estaba haciendo ¡era mi gemelo!**

**-alec- le implore- por favor alec, soy tu gemela, tu hermana, ayudame- en su rostro se reflejo el dolor **

**-no puedo Gonzalo, hazlo tu antes de que decida salvarla- le dijo mi hermano a ese monstruo**

**-eres un cobarde! un idiota !- comenzo a gritarle mi ex amor**

**una furia desconocida inundo mi ser, me pare rapidamente y le grite a gonzalo**

**-¡a el no! ¡puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras! ¡pegarme, gritarme, todo lo que quieras! ¡pero no te metas con alec!- lo mire y comenzo a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo implorandome que pare, no sabia como habia echo eso**

**-jane- me dijo alec con culpabilidad-para ya-**

**-¡tu no te metas! ¡no tienes ningun derecho a ordenarme, nisiquiera a hablarme!-**

**comence a caminar rapidamente y el me seguia tratando de hablarme, cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo aparecieron unas figuras con capas negras y ojos rojos de la nada**

**-alec- dije con un hilo de voz- tengo miedo-**

**el me abrazo protectoramente y me dijo**

**-descuida jenny, nada te pasara- **

**las personas con capas comenzaron a avanzar hacia nosotros, especialmente un chico enorme, muy bonito, que me miraba fijamente y me ponia muy nerviosa; mi hermano lo miro fijamente y aparecio una neblina de la nada que cubrio al chico enorme y bonito, este cayo al suelo, parecia muerto… una chica trato de acercarse a alec y esta vez yo use mi ``poder´´ con ella, la mire, sonrei y ella inmediatamente comenzo a sentir mucho dolor. ****El que parecia ser el lider sonrio fascinado e hizo una seña, un vampiro me separo de mi hermano y me llevo delante de el -increible, seras mi nueva joya- y me mordio Tres dias después me desperte y vi que mi hermano aun no lo habia echo, espere unas horas, y nos llevaron a ambos frente a aro, ahí supe que eramos vampiros y que tenia un fabuloso don… Me llevaron muchas decadas perdonar a mi hermano, porque aun recuerdo lo mucho que me dolio cuando me reemplazo por Alessandra, cuando me lastimo, cuando me miro con aquel brillo maligno en sus ojos que crei que mataria en ese mismo instante… Desde ese entonces he sido la favorita de aro, cosa que no era sencillo, claro, para ser su favorita debia ser malvada, sadica, y cumplir sus ordenes, el nunca quiso a nadie, ni a Sulpicia, ni a sus hermanos, ni a la guardia, ni a Dydime, solo se quiere a si mismo, es muy egoista, solo quiere poder, una guardia llena de dones. Volviendo al tema anterior a mi historia, jamas pense que felix me abandonaria de ese modo, y mi hermano, abandono de la misma forma a mi mejor amiga, aqui habia gato encerrado... Hay muchos misterios sin resolver, ademas del porque del abandonamiento repentino, tambien esta el misterio de los nuevos poderes, yo controlo el agua, mi casi hermana el fuego, alec el aire y EL, la tierra Y yo me encargaría personalmente de resolverlos a todos, como que me llamo Jane... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Por favor dejen señales de vida **

**Los quiere**

**8 ;) **


End file.
